Planes entre mujeres
by Petit Nash
Summary: Haley esta por divorciarse de Hotch, pero antes se cita para hablar con Emily; es un plan maestro, pero sshhhh... Hotch no puede saberlo.
1. Chapter 1

**N.A. **Hola, hola! Pues aquí va un fic diferente... A ver si la idea les gusta, una visión diferente del inicio de Hotch y Emily y también una visión diferente de Haley... Espero que funcione. Con esta historia estoy celebrando mis 50 fanfics (wow, 50 ya, jajaja) Como siempre todos los comentarios son bienvenidos. Y todos aquellos que tengan alguna idea para una historia, bienvenidos para decirme, todo es valido y todo intentare (espero... jaja)

Para Elodia Ayu que tuvo la idea principal. Muchos saludos :)

**Capítulo 1.**

**En el que Haley toma una importante decisión, habla con Emily y le plantea una alternativa que definitivamente no esperaba.**

No podía decirse precisamente que Emily y Haley fueran buenas amigas, habría resultado demasiado extraño eso, pero se llevaban bien, podían compartir cualquier conversación agradable y sabían que increíblemente tenían intereses comunes... Por eso habían llevado las cosas siempre en paz y casi parecían que eran amigas de verdad... Aunque claro, todo eso era nada más una vaga relación que nunca se había adentrado hacía la vida personal de ninguna de ellas.

Habían tenido la oportunidad de conocerse casi por casualidad en una de las salidas con el equipo de la UAC, habían compartido un par de risas y hasta alguna mirada minimamente cómplice, y habían aprendido a llevarse bastante bien las pocas veces que se habían visto.

La tarde que se reunieron, Emily supuso que eso las convertía teóricamente en amigas, aunque resultara extraño en general... La idea de salir, hablar y "no decirle a nadie lo que sucedía" las hacía cómplices de algo, suponía que algo importante por como había sido la situación. Emily no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de amistad... y la verdad es que Haley tampoco.

-Hey... no esperaba tu llamada- fue lo primero que Emily logró decir

-Eso imagine- contestó Haley- no te preocupes, sólo esperaba que pudiéramos charlar un rato tranquilamente, te invitó un café mientras-

Haley sabía perfectamente lo que quería, porque había organizado todo eso, tenía un objetivo final y Emily era parte de eso... Sabía que era demasiado extraño y que para cualquier hubiera sido imposible de creer, de aceptar, pero aun así estaba dispuesta a intentarlo, no quería fallar; había hecho esa cita para plantearle las cosas con sinceridad a Emily y no iba a perder la oportunidad.

Llevaba unas semanas divagando en torno a ello, aunque no le gustará del todo lo que iba a hacer, mismas semanas que había meditado muy a fondo el comportamiento de Emily, como evaluándola, y al final había decidido que era la persona indicada, todas las señales alrededor le daban la razón. Miro discretamente a su compañera como en una última valoración... Si bien estaba ligeramente confundida parecía manejar muy bien la situación en general, se comportaba amable con ella y sonreía constantemente, además era bonita, definitivamente lo era, y todo eso era justamente lo que Haley sentía que necesitaba.

Además claro que reunía características extras gracias al trabajo, inteligencia, paciencia, determinación, temas de conversación... Viéndola desde cierto ángulo resultaba que Emily Prentiss era toda una caja de sorpresas, contaba con que eso facilitará las cosas.

Emily se dio cuenta tras un minuto de que, discretamente, Haley parecía evaluarla y se sintió nerviosa por primera vez... Algo estaba pasando y no estaba segura de que fuera buena idea ser parte de eso. Haley y ella no eran precisamente amigas como para tener esa salida tan secreta y misteriosa, tampoco le gustaba la sensación de vigilancia, de evaluación completa de parte de la rubia; no podía tratarse de algo malo, realmente malo, esas cosas las veía a diario y no podía ser Haley parte de nada así, pero se sentía ligeramente incomoda estando ahí, en esa situación y sin saber que pasaba.

-Lamento tanto misterio, Emily- dijo Haley tras su larga avaluación silenciosa de la situación general

-Espero que sea por una buena razón-

-De hecho así es- contestó Haley- sé que esto te sonará raro, pero necesito decírtelo-

-¿Qué sucede?- se inquietó Emily

-Voy a dejar a Aarón, voy a divorciarme de él-

-¿Vas a dejarlo? ¿A Hotch?- estaba francamente sorprendida

-Así es-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó extrañada- ¿qué sucede?... ¿y por qué me estas diciendo esto?-

-No te sorprendas tanto, Emily- dijo Haley calmada, más de lo que Emily esperaba- tengo una buena cantidad de razones, pero no es sólo eso lo que quería decirte y puede que esto te sorprenda aun más-

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Quiero que tú salgas con él-

-¿Qué?-

Hubiera querido no alzar la voz pero ya lo había hecho, hubiera querido mantenerse mejor pero estaba muy sorprendida, si era una broma entonces era una muy mala, pero si eso era verdad entonces... entonces... sintió como sus piernas se tambaleaban un momento, no podía ser en serio, tal vez parte de la evaluación general de Haley era proponerle eso para que ella lo rechazará, para que entonces pudieran ser amigas, pero era demasiado...

-No- alcanzó casi a tartamudear

-Estoy hablando en serio, Emily, voy a divorciarme pero quiero que tú salgas con Aarón- confirmó Haley muy seria

-Pero... no, no voy a hacerlo... ustedes...-

-Mira, voy a ser clara contigo... Eres la única persona a la que le pediría esto, no soy tonta, sé que te gusta, estoy convencida de que tú a él, así que antes de dejarlo voy a tomarme la molestia de no dejar que se quede solo... De cualquier modo lo voy a dejar- completó casi encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Bromeas?-

-Emily- continuó Haley sin dejarse interrumpir- es en serio, muy en serio... Te ayudaré con todo y te enseñaré lo necesario; no vas a tener una oportunidad así con él nunca, sin mi ayuda puedes lograrlo pero sabes que tardaras, sabes lo que el divorcio le puede hacer, que no hablará de ello... Hace casi tres semanas me fui sin decirle a donde porque él volvió al equipo y no les dijo nada, así que no sabrás bien que sucede con él si no te ayudo, lograras llegar más rápido a él si estoy de tu lado, así que... ¿hacemos esto? Tú decides, Emily... ¿estas conmigo o no?-


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

**En el que Emily valora sus opciones, se mete en algo que no sabe si le gusta y, por suerte, Hotch no se da cuenta de nada.**

Tuvo el segundo de silencio más incomodo y largo de su vida mientras miraba a Haley muy seria frente a ella, como esperando que de verdad le contestará que estaba dispuesta a salir con su esposo (casi ex esposo pero esposo al fin) Sentía un nudo en el estomago, quería decir no, definitivamente no, pero también quería decir sí... No iba a tener una oportunidad más sencilla de llegar al corazón de Aarón Hotchner, no quería desperdiciarla, pero tampoco quería que las cosas fueran de ese modo.

Haley miraba su indecisión casi preocupada... bien podía dejar a su esposo así nada más, sin esa alternativa, pero no se sentía capaz de hacerlo realmente así, no quería que todos quedaran tan heridos, no sólo iban a separarse, no sólo iba a tener el corazón roto ella, también iba a dejarlo solo a él, sin compañía, sin respaldo, sin opciones... Ella tenía a su hijo, a su familia de su lado, sabía que él no y no quería eso, Emily representaba también una válvula de escape para su culpa. Podían acabar bien los tres.

-No puedo...- susurró Emily más asustada por esa propuesta que otra cosa- no quiero que sean así las cosas-

-Emily, mira...- la voz de Haley suavizada casi le sonó suplicante- sé que no somos precisamente las mejores amigas ni nada así, pero... haz esto por mi, por favor. Sé que suena a locura, pero por favor ayúdame con esto, es el único modo de que acabemos bien todos, por favor, Emily, hazlo por Aarón-

No es que quisiera ser suplicante, pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba que ella accediera a ayudarla en eso, necesitaba saber que él iba a tenerla a ella cuando finalmente el divorcio acabará con todo lo demás. Durante un momento mantuvo la mirada fija con Emily, se miraron muy fijamente durante ese momento, intentando... quien sabe si darse a entender, si compartir el miedo que muy dentro las invadía a ambas.

-De acuerdo- contestó Emily al fin, pues no podía negar que le tentaba la idea y Haley había sabido reconocer esa debilidad

-Perfecto- susurró Haley aliviada- no estoy totalmente segura de que tan rápido salga esto, porque no sé tanto sobre su comportamiento en el trabajo, pero tú si debes saber así que vamos a empezar por llenar datos sobre eso y trabajaremos sobre ello-

-Sabes que esto es una locura, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, lo sé muy bien... Pero aun siendo una locura funcionara- confirmó Haley- porque ambas tenemos una razón para ello, así que empecemos Emily-

Emily hubiera querido no pasar la tarde hablando de las cosas que solía hacer su jefe, especialmente porque le chocaba darse cuenta, y que alguien más lo hiciera, que estaba sumamente conciente de todo lo que pasaba con Hotch en la UAC... Y contárselo a Haley era más raro aun que saber esas cosas, pero era evidente que Haley sabía perfectamente lo que ella sentía por él, que se había dado cuenta y estaba aceptando aquello. Que disparatada sentía su tarde.

Cuando finalmente terminaron esa conversación era muy tarde, Emily estaba mareada, demasiadas ideas fluyendo en su cabeza a la vez y ninguna parecía tener demasiado sentido. Estaba algo lejos de su casa, pero aun así caminó hasta allá, necesitaba aire y tiempo para pensar en lo que había hecho.

Pensó en todo el tiempo que había pasado con Hotch, la verdad no tenía tanto tiempo de conocerlo, habían trabajado juntos apenas un año y al principio no se llevaban muy bien, él no había confiado en ella... pero las cosas habían cambiado, recordó su sorpresa cuando él apareció a la puerta de su casa para pedirle que alcanzaran ambos al equipo, él confiaba en ella, ese día le quedó muy claro... pero si él se daba cuenta de lo que Haley y ella estaban por hacer... ¿qué pasaría con la confianza entre ellos?, ¿él volvería siquiera a mirarla? Sentía miedo por eso.

No se dio cuenta del momento en que llegó de nuevo a su casa, el tiempo pasaba sin que ella lo midiera, intentó dormir pero lograba muy poco, una hora de sueño por dos de incertidumbre y falta de tranquilidad... Paso mala noche y presentarse al trabajo la mañana siguiente no era buena perspectiva en ese momento, necesitaba más tiempo para pensar en lo que hacía...

Por la mañana entró a la UAC deseando sinceramente tener tanto trabajo que no hubiera tiempo de ver al resto de su equipo, deseando que nadie notará que había dormido mal y estaba inquieta, esperando que JJ no hubiera amanecido tan perceptiva como otros días, necesitaba que nadie la mirará siquiera, así podría sobrevivir hasta el final del día terminado de procesar la información de la tarde anterior.

Al primero que se encontró (maldita sea la suerte) fue a Hotch, tan de improviso que casi saltó al verlo, cruzaron un saludo en el elevador... De pronto él la miró fijamente como si se diera cuenta de algo, ella tembló por dentro.

-¿Estas bien, Emily?- preguntó con un matiz preocupado en la voz

-Sí, seguro- contestó ella a prisa

-Te ves cansada... ¿has dormido mal?-

-Pues... sí, un poco, pero no es nada-

Él la miró interrogante, listo para intentar averiguar que más sucedía, pero el viaje en elevador se interrumpió, las puertas se abrieron y cada uno tuvo su preocupación matutina al ver al resto de la oficina moverse con la velocidad habitual... Antes de separarse, él la detuvo un microsegundo.

-Sí te sientes mal o necesitas cualquier cosa, avísame ¿de acuerdo?- dijo él brevemente con algo parecido a una sonrisa- espero que estés bien-

A Emily se le encogió el corazón totalmente, él se preocupaba por ella, él era buena persona, él había confiado en ella y lo seguía haciendo... y ella hacía planes a su espalda... Lo miró alejarse y maldijo en silencio la hora en que Haley la involucró en todo eso


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Donde Emily planea el primer movimiento, Hotch se sincera con ella y las cosas podrían avanzar.**

Emily no sabía como hacer el primer movimiento, sabía que Haley le había planteado todo claramente, que la había dado ideas buenas y precisas, pero de saberlas a poder actuar aun había un largo camino y no se sentía lista para cruzarlo... Miro a Hotch a la distancia, discretamente, planteándose seriamente abandonar esa tontería, su jefe estaba concentrado en su trabajo, estaba serio y aun así definitivamente le gustaba... miro con un poco más de atención, le pareció percibir un aire triste en él.

Volvió a mirar el archivo que debía leer, se había perdido en eso, trato de volver a centrarse en el trabajo, pero su mente no se mantenía centrada, realmente le había parecido ver a Hotch con cierto aire decaído y eso no le gustaba, sabía que tenía que ver con que Haley lo había dejado, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido semejante tontería? Abandonar a un hombre así debía ser una locura total, una tonteria... Recordó cada palabra de Haley en la noche anterior y se le encogió el estomago.

-Hey, Em- la llamó JJ- ¿cómo vas con el trabajo? Creo que hace falta un descanso-

-Todo va bien... – miró su reloj- wow, de verdad que ha pasado un rato largo, no me había dado cuenta de eso-

-Día de distracción... espero que eso te haya ayudado a trabajar sin cansarte- comentó JJ- sobre todo sin darte cuenta de que llevas varias horas en ello... supongo que a Hotch le pasa lo mismo-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Emily intentando no sonar muy interesada

-Pues... no ha salido en todo el día, ni a preguntar como van las cosas, ni por café, ni nada por el estilo... como si no se diera cuenta de cuanto tiempo lleva ahí-

-¿Crees que este bien?-

-No tengo idea... Hasta para ser Hotch es demasiado... Puede que algo suceda, pero no sé realmente y no sé que tan buena idea es querer indagar en eso... ¿Vamos por un café? Así descansas un rato, vamos todos-

-Mmm... sí, puede ser buena idea, pero adelántate, te alcanzó en un momento- dijo Emily distraídamente

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Voy a hablar con Hotch-

-Bueno... suerte con eso- dijo JJ un poco incrédula

Emily se levantó sin saber exactamente porque se le ocurría justo en ese momento hacer algo, no era la amiga ideal para las confesiones de su jefe y no estaba segura de querer seguir con ese plan extraño, pero igual iba a probar suerte averiguando que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Hotch.

Mientras avanzaba con paso casi tembloroso pudo mirar por el rabillo del ojo al resto del equipo desperezándose, preparándose para salir un rato y mirándola de vez en vez sin gran curiosidad, tocó suavemente a la puerta de Hotch y escucho la respuesta al otro lado, abrió la puerta sintiendo el inconsciente deseo de correr y no tener que hacer nada de eso... Hotch levantó la mirada de los papeles que parecía leer con poca atención.

-Prentiss... ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?- preguntó y ella deseo que no hubiera empezado con esa pregunta justamente

-Pues... sucede que estabamos por salir- inventaba Emily tan rápido como podía- íbamos a salir por un café, para descansar de tanto trabajo y papeleo...y... ¿quería saber si no querías ir también?-

-Pues no realmente... Además me parece que ya se han ido- dijo mirando por su ventana

-Sí... bueno... Lo que pasa es que... les dije que fueran antes, mientras que yo subía a hablar contigo de ello...-

-Gracias, pero no-

Emily dudó durante un segundo antes de moverse de nuevo hacía la puerta, no había logrado nada y se sentía extraña, como si hubiera hecho una tontería sin necesidad alguna de ello, como si estuviera mostrando sus intenciones sin quererlo y en mal momento, a su espalda Hotch soltó un suspiro muy bajo, ella lo miró, se veía decaído y sentía que no podía quedarse sin hacer nada...

-Hotch- lo llamó en voz baja y él alzo la mirada- ¿estas bien?-

-Sí, sí... todo en orden-

-¿Estas seguro?-

Él clavo su mirada en ella y Emily sintió como se le erizaba la piel levemente por todo el cuerpo, le hubiera gustado ser más prudente al preguntar, la mirada de Hotch resultaba muy penetrante y ella se sentía casi traicionera con él, aunque no lo era realmente. Durante un momento Emily se sintió extraña así, queriendo inmiscuirse, pero también preguntándose si él estaba por decir algo. Y se sorprendió con que así era.

-Algo así... – contestó él con un suspiro- ha sido una mala temporada... Necesito pensar en otra cosa, pero... Ha sido una temporada difícil, Emily-

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó ella volviendo a acercarse

-Pues...- le dirigió una especie de triste sonrisa- muchas cosas, eso sucede... no sé siquiera como decir que sucede..- guardó silencio y Emily no se atrevió a hablar- Haley se fue, con Jack y... no puedo reparar eso-

-Lo siento- dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta, aunque de verdad lo sentía

-Es tan raro... poner esa división tan fuerte entre la vida y el trabajo... Es que... Son tantas cosas, Emily que... prefiero no pensar en ellas-

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?- preguntó Emily preocupada

-No... pero gracias por ofrecerte- contestó él- será mejor que te vayas con los demás, yo terminaré con esto-

Emily alcanzó apenas a asentir con la cabeza levemente, se había quedado sin que decir y no quería parecer insistente, no quería abrir la herida que Haley había hecho y que ella debía cerrar... Desde la puerta intentó dirigirle una sonrisa intentando que no se viera nerviosa por eso.

-Emily... – dijo él- gracias de verdad, supongo que necesitaba hablar con alguien-

-Cuando quieras-

Cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado al salir finalmente, y sintió que se soltaría a llorar en cualquier momento, le preocupaba verlo así, se sentía impotente, moleste, dolida, le preocupaba sentir y hacer lo que estaba sintiendo y haciendo...

No quería hacer lo que estaba haciendo y sin embargo... lo deseaba tanto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

**En donde, por casi una casualidad, se da el primer acercamiento importante**

Por alguna razón misteriosa Emily llegó al final de la semana sin llamar a Haley asustada para cambiar de parecer, cada mañana se planteaba cancelar el trato, dejar ese estúpido plan y no meterse donde no le tocaba, y cada mañana entraba a la UAC, se encontraba con Hotch siendo particularmente amable con ella y decidía no hacer nada.

El porque Hotch era amable con ella aun no era muy claro, suponía que tenía que ver con que ella se había interesado en lo que le pasaba, ella realmente estaba interesada, de corazón, aunque suponía que Haley le había dicho algo al respecto... Le conflictuaba no saber que hacía realmente por ella y que cosas hacía por influjo de la platica con Haley, lo único seguro era que su interés por Hotch era genuino.

-¿Qué harás el fin de semana?- preguntó Morgan cuando todos se preparaban para salir

-¿Aparte de descansar y de hacer algo que no me recuerde el día que hemos tenido?... Creo que nada- contestó ella

-Hagamos algo, García quiere que salgamos aunque sea por unas horas, ¿qué dices? Sólo faltas tú y convencer a Reid-

-Si, suena como un buen plan-

-Genial- contestó él- terminare de hacer el plan y nos vemos mañana. Buenas noches, Emily-

-Buenas noches-

Con la marcha de Morgan sólo quedaban García, Hotch y ella en la UAC; terminó todo lo que tenía y decidió ir en busca de García, tal vez podían salir juntas... Miró la oficina de Hotch aun con luz, aunque tenía deseos de irse y no preocuparse por un par de días, sabía que no podía dejar las cosas así, debía averiguar si todo estaba bien... Tras dudarlo un segundo finalmente decidió subir a verlo. Detrás de ella escuchó los pasos de García hacia la salida, su plan de salida se había acabado, tenía que subir.

Se detuvo a meditar un segundo, Haley le había dicho que tenía que permanecer cerca, al principio no estaba segura de si podía hacerlo o si era buena idea, en ese momento entendía a lo que se refería y lo importante que era hacerlo, no sólo por el plan en si, a Hotch le estaban pasando muchas cosas y necesitaba apoyo. Ella podía estar ahí, ser su apoyo, podía hacerlo realmente.

-Hola- dijo suavemente al entrar

-Hola- contestó él en medio de varios archivos por revisar, se veía exhausto

-Estaba por irme... y sólo quería ver si todo estaba bien contigo, ya es tarde-

-Sí, sólo tengo aun mucho trabajo- contestó él- y quiero terminarlo pronto, quiero ver a Jack este fin de semana-

-Ya veo, entonces creo que aun te falta mucho- comentó ella mirando los archivos aun por terminar- porque no me dejas ayudarte con esto, me los llevó y los terminó, así no te quedas aquí hasta la madrugada y tienes más tiempo- dijo Emily cancelando mentalmente el plan que acababa de hacer con Morgan

-No es necesario, Emily, es mi trabajo y lo tengo que terminar, no te preocupes-

-No tengo problemas con eso- contestó ella- puedo hacerlo, déjame ayudarte, necesitas pasar tiempo con tu hijo y esto va a tomarte mucho tiempo, yo no tengo planes, así que me llevó los archivos y el lunes los tienes todos listos cuando llegues, todo saldría bien así, descansarías un poco al menos-

-¿Y tú? Es demasiado trabajo para ti-

-Ya te dije, no tengo planes, tendría dos días para terminar todo con calma- comentó ella sonriéndole- vamos Hotch, confía en mi, lo haré bien, es mejor así, siempre te saturas con el trabajo y no esta bien, tomate un pequeño descanso, por tu hijo-

-Gracias, Emily- dijo cerrando el fólder que tenía en manos- no es algo que suela hacer pero voy a aceptar tu oferta-

-Perfecto, déjame llevarme todo esto- dijo Emily empezando a tomar los archivos acumulados

Hotch se levantó de su silla y la ayudo a poner todo en orden, organizaron todo, casi 20 archivos pendientes, por revisar o llenar o alguna cosa por el estilo, un poco más del trabajo que Emily hubiera querido tener, pero haría el intento, su intención era buena. Cuando terminó Hotch tomó sus cosas, apagó la luz y salió de la oficina con Emily, algo totalmente nuevo, algo diferente al Hotch solitario y lejano al que ella estaba acostumbrada, pero la verdad era que el cambio le gustaba bastante.

Cuando llegaron al elevador seguían en silencio, pero implícitamente convencidos de salir al mismo tiempo, cruzando de vez en vez una mirada... Antes de salir del edificio, Hotch rompió el silencio

-Gracias de verdad por esto, Emily- dijo- tengo que recompensarte por tanta ayuda-

-No es nada, en serio, sólo un poco de ayuda, tenemos que apoyarnos unos a otros, no me debes nada por eso- contestó ella

-Lo digo en serio- siguió él- te propongo algo: te invitó a cenar como agradecimiento-

Emily casi se detuvo de la impresión, durante un momento creyó haber escuchado mal, pero Hotch seguía caminando junto a ella, así que todo eso debía ser verdad. Intentó no sonrojarse para contestarle

-No es necesario- dijo algo cohibida

-Es en serio, insisto Emily- dijo él mientras detenía al puerta del edificio para que ella saliera- el domingo, este domingo, ¿esta bien?, puedo pasar a buscarte como a las siete a tu casa, espero estar libre, sino te llamó para fijar otra hora o algo así-

-Pues... yo... –

-No aceptó un no por respuesta, después de todo lo que has hecho por mi estos días, es lo menos que puedo hacer, ¿te veo entonces?-

-Ok, entonces acepto-

Tras despedirse aun intentando contener la sonrisa tonta y confundida pero radiante, Emily se quedo paralizada por un instante, sin poder creer lo que le estaba pasando, hasta le parecía que la noche, con todo y sus nubes medio oscuras, resultaba más bonita en ese momento, tenía la necesidad de sonreír. Finalmente dejo que la adrenalina fluyera por su cuerpo y empezó a moverse, para alejarse... Lo primero que hizo cuando se dio cuenta de que no había nadie alrededor fue sacar su celular y llamar a Haley.

-Hola, ¿qué sucede?- contestó Haley al otro lado

-Acaba de invitarme a cenar este fin de semana- dijo Emily con voz emocionada

-Perfecto, entonces tenemos que pasar a la siguiente etapa- contestó Haley, quien se escuchaba realmente complacida

Emily siguió andando sintiendo el frío aire nocturno, parecía que las cosas iban a mejorar, se sentía soñando... pero lo mejor de todo es que era realidad.


	5. Chapter 5

**N.A. **Este capítulo va especial para Miara Makisan :D Espero te siga gustando la historia, amiga! Y a los demás... Sigo esperando sus comentarios!

**Capítulo 5**

**En el que Haley y Emily tienen que planear la primera cita, los nervios empiezan a hacerse presentes y Hotch definitivamente la sorprende.**

Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que casi le fue imposible dormir esa noche, trató de distraerse, de pensar en otra cosa, durante un rato se sentó con los archivos que Hotch le había dado, pero tras casi dos horas y apenas tres archivos revisados, se dio cuenta de que no podía... Fue una noche demasiado larga.

Por la mañana llamó a Morgan temprano para decirle que no podía verlo, que había surgido un compromiso que nunca especifico, y aunque su amigo se quejó más de lo que ella hubiera querido al final tuvo que resignarse a la desaparición misteriosa de Emily para sus planes. Aunque estaba cansada y aturdida se sentó a terminar otros cuantos archivos, esperaba la llamada de Haley... Se suponía que en cuanto Hotch se llevará a Jack, ella y Haley podrían verse para hablar, no estaba segura de cuando sería eso, pero llevaba lista desde las siete de la mañana.

Cerca de las once el teléfono finalmente sonó, Emily casi brincó de la sorpresa. En menos de dos minutos Haley puso lugar y hora al encuentro, necesitaban acabar con eso lo más pronto posible... Dejo todo y salió para encontrarse con Haley justo en el sitio que se habían visto la semana anterior.

Emily sabía perfectamente que la invitación de Hotch no significaba nada más que un agradecimiento cortés, una amabilidad especial hacía ella por estar ahí en un momento difícil, ella sabía que no era una cita real ni algo por ese estilo, así que no debía ilusionarse o esperar algo especial, no podía ser así... El corazón le daba vueltas, por más que intentaba clamarse no podía evitar sentir que esa invitación era algo especial. Necesitaba centrar sus pensamientos, pero no podía.

Haley la miraba desde lejos, observaba el panorama general, tenía que saber como estaba Emily antes de entrar y enfrentar las cosas, a través del cristal distinguía a Emily sentada esperándola, nerviosa evidentemente, ni siquiera había volteado o notado que ella estaba mirándola... Esa semana había sido rápida, no esperaba algún resultado todavía, por eso la llamada de la noche anterior la había sorprendido, era una jugada que no se esperaba... Tenía que reconocerlo, había subestimado a Emily.

Después de casi cinco minutos de pensamientos silenciosos por parte de ambas, Haley finalmente fue a su encuentro.

-Hola- saludo intentando parecer tranquila- cuéntame todo-

Emily le explicó más o menos paso por paso toda la noche anterior, la platica, la invitación tan sorpresiva, el semblante de Hotch convencido de eso... Haley escuchaba atentamente intentando capturar todas las señales; estaba sorprendida, Emily había tomado en cuenta muchas de las recomendaciones y sugerencias que le había hecho y las había puesto en práctica muy a su modo y el resultado... la asombraba. Emily estaba siendo lista sin siquiera proponérselo, estaba haciendo los movimientos correctos y diciendo las palabras adecuadas aunque no era a propósito, su intención no era seguir los consejos o instrucciones al pie de la letra, una parte de ella no estaba segura y no quería conquistar a Aarón Hotchner y sin embargo, lo estaba haciendo... Sonrió, había subestimado a Emily definitivamente.

-Bien, como veo las cosas, haz hecho un excelente trabajo- dijo Haley cuando Emily terminó la explicación- debo felicitarte, pensé que de verdad no querías... Ahora, tienes una cena, no estoy segura si es una cita o no, es difícil estar seguro de eso, pero digamos que tenemos que trabajar con un intermedio, ¿sabes a donde van?-

-No-

-¿Alguna idea?-

-Ninguna-

-¿Te dijo si debías ir elegante?-

-No, no especifico nada-

-¿algo quedó claro?-

-Sólo la hora, a las siete pasa por mi

-Ok...- Haley intentaba entender- entonces es una cita sorpresa-

-Dijimos que no era una cita- aclaró Emily entre preocupada y nerviosa

-Con él pasando a recogerte y tanto misterio alrededor bien podría serlo- dijo Haley que estaba empezando a creer que si lo era

-¿Entonces que debo hacer?-

-Pues... esperar que sea una salida de compañeros, es decir cero expectativas, temas de conversación más bien neutrales, interés en él pero no demasiado y... arreglarte como para una cita- dijo Haley con una sonrisa- usa algo especial, bonito, no demasiado elegante, queremos que se fije en ti pero que no parezcas demasiado preocupada por ello, él tiene que esforzarse... –

-No estoy segura de cómo lograr ese intermedio-

-Supongo que tendremos que hacer un viaje a tu guardarropa, ¿te parece?-

-Ah...ok, eso haremos entonces- dijo Emily nerviosa, nunca se había imaginado escoger ropa para una cita con Haley.

Haley fue una crítica exigente, hizo que Emily se probará cada combinación posible de cosas, esperando que algo fuera espectacularmente adecuado, al final, casi hora y media de pruebas después, eligió un falda no muy corta y una blusa roja escotada, nada demasiado llamativo, pero que definitivamente hacía que Emily se viera bien. Cuando finalmente Haley se fue Emily se sentía rara, con mariposas en el estomago... Se sentó ha llenar expedientes y leer archivos de casos hasta que fue muy tarde, aun tenía trabajo pendiente, pero si no descansaba no iba a funcionar al día siguiente.

El día siguiente corrió como en automático, sin que ella estuviera del todo conciente de cómo corrían las horas, de que hacía para llenar todo ese tiempo que faltaba para las siete, a veces se sorprendía con la mirada fija en el reloj divagando en quien sabe que cosa, en medio del pánico incluso deseo que el teléfono sonará y fuera Hotch cancelando todo, los nervios la estaba traicionando, no sabía porque antes le había parecido buena idea.

Sólo una vez la llamó Haley para saber como estaba y Emily no era capaz de contestarle más que con monosílabos a preguntas que tal vez requerían mejores respuestas, no quería terminar gritándole a la única persona que estaba apoyándola en ese momento, pero deseaba gritarle por hacerle eso... por ponerla en esa situación de la quien sabe si podría salir algun día.

Finalmente dieron las siete. Emily sintió que esos últimos segundos antes de la hora se alargaron eternamente, luego paso un minuto, dos minutos... Estaba lista y con todo a la mano desde las seis, esos minutos fueron terribles y tranquilizantes a la vez... Pasaron cuatro minutos, tocaron a la puerta.

Respiró profundo. Abrió la puerta. Hotch le sonrió al verla, nada de traje y corbata, llevaba una camisa azul, se veía muy apuesto así; en la mano llevaba una flor rosa que le extendió al momento...

-Hola- dijo casi en un suspiro

-Hola- contestó él sonriendo

Emily tomó la flor de su mano


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 **

**Durante el cual se desarrolla la salida-cita-lo que sea :D**

Todo en esa noche parecía sacado de un mundo diferente al que pertenecían ambos, al día a día de ambos, cada gesto o mirada resultaba diferente a lo habitual sin que realmente lo fuera, pero la realidad era que toda la situación alrededor de ellos cargaba de significados distintos a esas cosas que en los días normales no significaban nada.

Emily no creía que todo estuviera pasando... Se había prometido no tener expectativas, no hacerse ilusiones sobre esa salida, no pensar en ello como una posibilidad real, Haley también se lo había recomendado, pero ya estando ahí, al lado de Aarón Hotchner, saliendo y disfrutando de un momento fantástico, no pudo sino creer que algo muy bueno estaba sucediendo en su vida.

-Te ves bien- halago él mientras abría la puerta del auto para ella

-Muchas gracias- contestó ligeramente cohibida, no sabía si los cumplidos así se valían en esa salida- tú también te ves muy bien... ¿a dónde vamos?-

-Ya veras, es... una sorpresa- contestó él y ella sintió mariposas en el estomago

Fueron a un restauran elegante, donde parecían más que nunca en una cita, todo era perfecto, planeado para eso, la atención de los meseros, el vino, los platillos deliciosos, el ambiente casi intimo que ofrecía la mesa que él había escogido especialmente... Cada palabra o sonrisa se sentía diferente, como si por esos momentos no existiera Aarón Hotchner más que para ella, para que pudieran pasar ese momento sólo ellos, distanciándose de todo el mundo por el simple hecho de encontrarse prestando toda su atención al otro. Emily había olvidado las promesas, el "nada de expectativas", todo eso parecía ajeno a ella.

Hotch sonreía de cada ocurrencia, de cada idea, de cada sonrisa incluso, esa noche resultaba el mejor conversador del mundo, algo que derretía por completo a Emily aun en su mejor intento de parecer tranquila... Esa noche tenía todo lo que Emily esperaba de una buena cita, aunque no era una cita... ¿o lo era? Habría dado cualquier cosa por saber.

-¿Tienes planes para más tarde?- preguntó él de pronto, mientras terminaban la comida- ¿prisa por volver?

-No- contestó ella

-Entonces tengo que invitarte un postre para terminar la noche, me han dicho que lo mejor aquí son los postres, así que también debo invitarte uno-

-Definitivamente sabes convencer a una chica- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Eso esperaba oír- dijo mirando alrededor entre buscando al mesero e intentando no verla tras ese comentario extraño

También para él había algo diferente en cada cosa de esa noche, las palabras y las sonrisas no parecían significar lo mismo entre ellos que hubieran significada en otra ocasión más normal, y tal vez era a propósito, pero no podían saberlo realmente. Mientras se miraban por encima de mismos trozos de pastel no podían evitar sonreír, era natural, todo estaba bien, feliz.

-¿Por qué no eres así normalmente?- preguntó ella

-¿Así como?-

-Eres... diferente, aquí no eres tan distante, tan alejado de todos, normalmente no eres tan, llameémoslo agradable, no eres así Hotch-

-Porque no es lo mismo el trabajo que esto- contestó él- en el trabajo todos somos diferentes de cierto modo, bueno no sé Reid, pero... sólo es diferente, Emily-

-Ok... en el trabajo eres el jefe y el jefe debe ser de cierto modo- intentó resumir ella

-En el trabajo soy el jefe lidiando con demasiadas cosas que debo tener bajo control a la vez- intentó aclarar él- Y en el trabajo, sobretodo con nuestro trabajo, las cosas no son tan agradables como ahora-

Ella se sonrojo al momento y apartó sutilmente la mirada, estaba realmente segura de que eso era un cumplido y en el esquema planteado con Haley los cumplidos no estaban incluidos. Sentía que eso no se parecía a nada de lo que habían planeado originalmente, o si se parecía entonces se estaba saltando pasos muy rápido y no sabía porque o como...

-Ah, y Emily... soy Aarón, en estos casos soy Aarón, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Ok...- sólo susurró ella

-Y creo que será mejor que te lleve a casa porque empieza a llover-

-Es una lastima- dijo Emily y, ante la mirada de Hotch, se corrigió- era una noche muy tranquila, lastima por la lluvia-

Salieron hasta el auto de Hotch en silencio, sin cubrirse de la lluvia, pero no parecían realmente preocupados por ello... Emily temía haberse aventurado demasiado sin querer con ese último comentario, temía haber cambiado algo, si así era entonces Haley la mataría porque no iba con el plan, aunque... llevaba un rato sin pensar en el plan, también eso le gustaba, sentía la situación más autentica.

El camino fue silencioso pues Hotch ponía atención al camino por la lluvia, pero de vez en vez cruzaban la mirada, intercambiaban algún comentario y seguían con el camino silencioso, mientras Emily se daba cuenta de que en esa sencilla salida ya había tardado cuatro horas, sonrió, no pudo evitarlo.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó él al ver la sonrisa repentina

-Nada... me daba cuenta de la hora- comentó ella

-Parece que nos hemos entretenido bastante esta noche... fue agradable-

Finalmente llegaron a casa de Emily, callados como en el auto bajaron. Caminaron juntos hasta la puerta, repentinamente sin preocuparse de la llovizna que caía a su alrededor. Emily sentía que su corazón no cabía en su pecho, todo había sido tan increíble esa noche, indescriptiblemente perfecto, llegaron juntos hasta la puerta. Él con cuidado seco una gota de lluvia que resbalo por el rostro de Emily y sonrió.

-Gracias por todo, la pase muy bien- dijo ella nerviosa, muy nerviosa

-También yo la pase muy bien contigo, es bueno pasar tiempo fuera del trabajo y salir, deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo- contestó él

Ella trató de contener la sonrisa que moría por salir de sus labios, todo le parecía increíble... hasta la lluvia era más bonita.

-Será mejor que me vaya, es tarde, pero te veo mañana... ¿ok?-

-Gracias por todo, Aarón- dijo ella calmada, le hubiera gustado quedarse más con él, pero era mejor así

-Gracias a ti, por acompañarme, por toda la ayuda, por estar aquí últimamente y por soportar todo esta noche que planee con poco tiempo... Lo confieso, no había tenido una cita en mucho tiempo. Buenas noches, Emily-

-Buenas noches- contestó con un hilo de voz. Su corazón se había detenido.

Era una cita. Sonrió.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**En el que la gente alrededor empieza a hacer preguntas y Emily también se hace esas preguntas**

Las expectativas estaban puestas en el momento en que se cruzaran el lunes, sí había una diferencia entre ellos entonces nada volvería a ser lo mismo, la noche anterior sería una realidad total, una noche maravillosa que había provocado algo; pero si nada había cambiado entonces... Emily no quería pensar en eso mientras llegaba a Quántico esa mañana, no necesitaba ilusionarse y desilusionarse en tan poco tiempo.

En la entrada se cruzó con JJ, que parecía totalmente tranquila, Emily envidiaba eso, le hubiera gustado tener la seguridad que parecía siempre tener su amiga, también le habría gustado poder explicarle todo lo que le estaba pasando en esos días, pero sabía que no podía, que eso era entre Haley y ella, no podía meter a nadie más... Además su conciencia no la dejaba, sentía que era totalmente incorrecto.

-¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?- preguntó JJ después de platicar vagamente sobre su fin de semana

-Pues bien...- dijo ella al aire- nada relevante de verdad-

-Te ves cansada, así que seguro paso algo relevante- siguió JJ con una sonrisita curiosa

-No... lo que pasa es que... tuve mucho trabajo- se justifico Emily- le ayude a Hotch con algunos archivos que se le acumularon-

-¿Trabajo de Hotch?- se sorprendió ella- creo que nunca he visto que el delegue trabajo a alguien... normalmente lo hace él nada más, debe haber sido algo importante y debe confiar bastante en ti-

-Sólo fueron unos archivos, JJ, nada del otro mundo-

-En la escala de la gente normal que trabaja en la UAC tal vez no es tanto, pero en la escala de consideración de Hotch... pues puede ser un importante voto de confianza- dijo algo asombrada- pero no me mires así, puede ser muy bueno, de verdad... ni conmigo ha pasado algo así y lo conozco desde hace tiempo-

-Ya veo- dijo tensa

-En cualquier momento nuestro jefe se enamora de ti por lo buena que eres para ayudarle con los archivos- bromeó JJ

Pero Emily esquivo su mirada rápidamente y siguió su camino como si no hubiera nada más que decir y estuviera muy centrada en entrar y trabajar, ese cambio no paso desapercibido para JJ que le dirigió una mirada evaluadora, luego se detuvo sorprendida y alcanzó casi corriendo a Emily unos seis pasos delante de ella.

-Emily, ¿no me digas que te gusta Hotch?-

-¿Qué? No digas tonterías JJ, por supuesto que no-

-Algo pasa aquí-

-Claro que no, no digas tonterías-

-Pero es que... tu mirada cuando dije que él... ¿Emily que me estas ocultando?-

-¿Qué oculta quien?- dijo Reid llegando atrás de ellas

-Nada- contestaron a la vez

Emily se alejo de ellos para dejar en paz las cosas, esperaba empezar la mañana de un modo más tranquilo no con JJ sospechando sobre ella y Hotch; ¿le gustaba Hotch?... suspiró y entró, no había señales de Hotch aun, así que subió a su oficina para dejar los archivos. Dejo los papeles en el escritorio de Hotch, se detuvo un momento mirando alrededor, era temprano pero sentía que ya necesitaba un descanso y un tiempo a solas, se quedó en la oficina un momento, ese silencio y oscuridad la caía bien, sólo unos segundos ahí antes de bajar y correr el riesgo de que JJ volviera a preguntar algo.

Le gustaba estar ahí, el espacio de Hotch era un buen espacio para estar, de eso estaba segura. Se sentó y dejo que pasaran un par de minutos, se sentía dudosa, algo estaba pasando, algo más que sólo lo que estaba en el plan. En eso Hotch abrió la puerta y ella se sobresalto.

-Hola- dijo él- ¿todo bien?-

-Sí, sí... sólo subí a dejar los archivos- contestó ella- puedes revisarlos por si me equivoque en cualquier cosa-

-No creo, seguro todo esta bien- contestó él entrando y dejando sus cosas- gracias Emily, me has salvado la vida con esto-

-No es para tanto- contestó ella ligeramente sonrojada

-Yo digo que si- contestó él- no mucha gente me brinda tanta ayuda como tú. Gracias-

-No es nada... De acuerdo, si necesitas algo estaré abajo-

-Seguro, nos vemos más tarde-

Ella salió intentando no sonreír tontamente, sólo había sido una conversación simple, nada relevante, nada que señalará que las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos, se lo repitió mentalmente mientras salía de la oficina de Hotch. Afuera estaba JJ que la miro y sonrió, con una mirada la invitó a seguirla a su oficina, y Emily, que tenía ganas de huir justo hacía el lado contrario, la siguió.

-Te lo dije-

-¿Qué?-

-Que algo pasa, él no hace esas cosas... Y tú no evitas conversaciones nada más porque si, así que sólo lo preguntaré una vez más... Emily ¿te gusta Hotch?-

-Eso creo-

-Eso pensé... ¿qué haremos con eso?- suspiró JJ- ¿tienes algún plan?-

-Eso creo-

-¿Me contarás?-

Emily temía esa pregunta desde que vio a JJ esa mañana, no deseaba contestar, no deseaba mentir, no podía reconocer la verdad, no podía contar el plan, Haley había ideado eso pero no la podía proteger contra los curiosos, suponían que en algún momento alguien notaría algo, pero esperaban tener tiempo para pensarlo. El teléfono de Emily sonó. Era Haley. Emily dejo la oficina de JJ.

-Si no me hubieras llamado justo a tiempo para salvarme de un lío, me molestaría porque llamas cuando estoy en el trabajo- dijo Emily

-No me llamaste anoche, después de la salida- se quejó Haley a su vez- esperaba que me llamarás para ver como salió todo, pero dio medianoche y no supe nada, por eso llamo-

-Ya era tarde, no quise llamar-

-Bueno, entonces dime ahora brevemente lo más importante-

-Fue una cita-

-Ok... una cita... – ella sonaba muy sorprendida- entonces tenemos que hablarlo con tiempo, para que quede claro, pensé que no era una cita-

-También yo creía que no lo era, pero el la llamó cita... como sea, tengo que irme, debo trabajar, además no quiero que me pregunten con quien hablo-

-Ok... ¿y de que te salve?-

-Me preguntaron si me gusta Hotch... No me lo esperaba-

-Nos urge hablar- dijo Haley- si tienes tiempo mañana estaría bien-

Emily colgó el teléfono y fue a trabajar como si nada. Haley colgó el teléfono y suspiró preocupada... Una cita real, no lo esperaba, preguntas sobre ello a una semana de iniciado el plan, tampoco lo esperaba, todo estaba marchando más rápido de lo que había calculado; no sabía que estaba haciendo Emily pero definitivamente estaba haciéndolo bien, tuvo que repetírselo... La había subestimado y no dejaba de hacerlo, por eso siempre terminaba sorprendida.


	8. Chapter 8

**N.A.** Hola, hola, lamento no haber publicado tan seguido esta vez, ups, jajaja. Pero aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste, este esta ubicado en el capítulo 3x10. Sigo esperando comentarios!

**Capítulo 8.**

**Donde las preguntas continúan, Emily empieza a ponerse nerviosa con eso, pero definitivamente algo pasa entre Hotch y ella.**

Ese martes volaron a Los Ángeles, así que Emily no pudo ver a Haley, el trabajo los absorbió completamente, tenían en manos un asesino bastante sangriento y no podían dispersar sus pensamientos hacía sentimientos ajenos a eso, no había mucho tiempo antes de que la cosa empeorara.

Cada asesinato más brutal que el anterior, cada señal encontrada en eso, en la creación de ese perfil, les indicaba un sujeto con un brote sicótico más terrible de lo que hubieran podido manejar, esos casos eran particularmente terribles... Demasiada sangre, caos, siempre salían heridas más personas de las que se contaba, más que sólo los atacados, más que sólo el asesino.

Emily sentía nauseas con todo eso, probablemente porque también estaba sintiendo más cosas en esos días de las que solía sentir... También lo otros se sentía saturados con eso, sabían que no podía acabar bien eso. Al final saber quien ere el culpable, tal sólo un escritor de comics, y las razones que lo llevaron a eso, no los hizo sentir mejor, nadie debía llegar a eso, nadie debía sufrir heridas así.

Mal sabor de boca... Eso sentían todos al mismo tiempo, porque el sujeto al que habían atrapado no era una mala persona en realidad, estaban cansados con eso, emocionalmente cansados. Mientras bajaban del jet Rossi caminaba con Emily, y siguió así mientras volvían a la oficina. Esa insistencia en caminar con ella le pareció extraña, algo tenía Rossi en mente y no le gustaba del todo.

-¿Vamos por un trago, Emily?- dijo ya dentro de la UAC

-¿Ahora?-

-Sí, ahora-

-Luego, Dave-

-Insisto... necesitamos hablar ahora-

-Luego, ha sido un mal caso, ya te lo dije, es mal momento-

-En realidad preferiría que fuera ahora, al menos hablar- dijo él mirándola fijamente tras corroborar que nadie cerca los escuchara- ¿qué esta sucediendo últimamente? Estas muy extraña, ¿qué ocultas?-

-¿Por qué tendría que ocultar algo?-

-No lo sé, sería bueno saber... – contestó él- ¿qué pasa entre Hotch y tú?-

-Nada... ¿qué te dijo JJ?-

-Que le ayudaste con el trabajo y eso le parecía raro-

-¿Por qué quieren encontrar más significados a algo tan simple como ayuda con unos archivos?-

-Por que hay más significados siempre, Emily, porque Aarón Hotchner no pide ayuda y si lo hace siempre recompensa de algún modo o al menos lo intenta, lo que significa que hay algo pendiente entre ustedes o algo paso... Por que te ves diferente esta semana en especial, porque ambos sabemos que no es tan simple la cosa... porque tu no eres tan simple-

-Basta de perfiles- se quejó Emily- no pasa nada-

-Entonces vamos por un trago de todos modos-

-No, tengo otra cosa que hacer-

-Ves como no es tan simple- contestó él sonriendo triunfante- buenas noches Emily-

Emily estaba de malas con todo eso, antes de decidirse a salir prefirió subir a despedirse de Hotch, tenía que seguirse interesando en como iba todo (ya no sabía si eso se lo había dicho Haley o era cosa de ella) tenía que ser constante. Sonó su teléfono, era Haley por supuesto, pero al estar tan cerca de la oficina de su jefe ignoró la llamada.

Hotch estaba como siempre en su escritorio terminando el papeleo del caso, tampoco parecía tener una buena noche, el caso también le había dejado mal sabor de boca a él y tener que recordarlo leyendo ese archivo parecía molestarlo muchísimo. Emily tocó levemente a la puerta antes de entrar.

-¿Todo en orden?-

-Sí, sólo estoy terminando el archivo del caso y... fue un mal caso-

-Lo sé, tampoco me siento bien con el resultado y mira que Rossi intentó hablarlo conmigo cuando veníamos de regreso- comentó ella- ¿por qué no lo dejas para luego?-

-Debería estar listo para mañana- contestó él

-Igual puedes terminarlo temprano, no es tan grave eso, tal vez deberías tomar un descanso después de esto, todos se están yendo ya-

-¿También te vas tú?-

-Sí-

-Mmmm... tienes razón, tal vez sea mejor luego- contestó finalmente cerrando el archivo que tenía en manos- de nuevo me has convencido de dejar el trabajo, importante logro-

Emily intentó no parecer nerviosa por eso, le hacía recordar lo que JJ había dicho, él no delegaba el trabajo, sin embargo ella parecía convencerlo de hacerlo, no era la primera vez, tal vez era verdad que todo eso significaba algo más... Necesitaba decírselo a Haley, necesitaba que alguien escuchara lo preocupada que estaba con todo eso, lo asustada que se estaba poniendo, porque le gustaba que entre él y ella estuviera pasando algo, pero no sabía si era correcto, si todo era por el plan...

-¿Salimos juntos?- preguntó él

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella pues se había distraído

-¿Nos vamos?- repitió él- estoy listo-

-Seguro- contestó al fin y dejo la oficina con él

Emily sabía que nada de eso era natural, que eso no pasaba en momentos normales, que con los demás miembros del equipo Hotch no era así, él salía solo, no caminado con alguien más y en ese momento caminaban juntos, como si fuera natural... El plan era una maravilla en todo caso, porque se habían acercado, algo pasaba entre ellos y eso era bueno, pero a Emily no le gustaba que todo fuera por las ideas que Haley había implantado en su cabeza antes, no estaba segura de que fuera correcto o que le gustará estarse acercando a Hotch sólo por eso.

Mientras salían el celular de Emily volvió a sonar, era de Haley de nuevo, ella podía separarse de Hotch en ese momento, total sólo estaban dejando el edificio, y él no tenía que saber de que se trataba todo eso, podía contestar y empezar a resolver incertidumbres, necesitaba eso, además no significaba nada importante caminar con Hotch por ese par de minutos que les quedaba.

-¿Todo en orden?- preguntó Hotch refiriéndose a la llamada

-Sí...- Emily miró la pantalla- nada importante-

E ignoró la llamada, porque él seguía caminando por ella, porque le asustaba un poco empezar a plantear esas dudas... porque al final él le gustaba mucho realmente y esos dos minutos si era importantes para ella, aunque no dijeran nada, aunque no significara nada, aunque él la viera realmente desde que había recibido la ayuda de Haley, al menos la veía y eso realmente le importaba.


	9. Chapter 9

**Este capítulo va para Elodia Ayu y Miara Makisan :D por estar siempre... hasta cuando asusta continuar con la historia. Besos**

**Capítulo 9**

**Donde Emily finalmente decide dejar el plan, pero Haley precipita las cosas para cambiar eso.**

-Ya no quiero hacer esto- dijo Emily apenas Haley le contestó el teléfono esa tarde

-¿Qué?-

-Lo siento, sé que hicimos un trato pero no puedo...- Emily sonaba asustada

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó ella

-Están empezando a hacer muchas preguntas y no sé que hacer con eso-

-Podemos con eso, algo inventaremos para justificar el cambio, veras que podemos con eso, no es tan grave, Emily- replicó Haley- ¿qué más sucedió?-

-Me invitó a un concierto...- contestó Emily- para el próximo viernes en la noche-

-Eso es bueno-

-Lo sé... pero... no estoy segura de que esto sea correcto, estamos haciendo algo que no me gusta, que no deberíamos-

-Emily, vamos... tenemos un trato-

-Lo siento... no quiero hacerlo así- dicho eso colgó el teléfono

Haley se sorprendió, creía que ya habían superado esa etapa de miedo y dudas, no podían dejar las cosas así, no después de todo lo que había planeado, Emily era la persona adecuada para eso y ya a medio camino no podía dar marcha atrás... Sabía que no era sólo las preguntas de lo demás, eso podía manejarlo, era lista; probablemente Emily sentía que no era del todo correcto hacer eso a espaldas de Hotch, pero eso lo sabía desde el principio, eso lo habían planteado en el primer momento, así que se trataba de algo más, eso estaba claro.

En la mesa había una foto, una foto familiar, con Aarón Hotchner sonriente... Por supuesto, Emily se estaba enamorando de él, eso era, estaba enamorándose de él y tenía miedo, pero no podía decirlo porque no lo tenía tan claro... Y seguramente se estaba preguntado si lo que empezaba a pasar entre ellos tenía que ver con todo lo que le había dicho para el plan o era sólo por ella. Le pareció un miedo natural.

Lamentablemente ella no podía aclarar esa duda, eso no era cosa más que de Emily con Hotch, ella no podía estar segura de si había sentimientos sinceros desde antes y tampoco tenía como investigarlo o tiempo para ello. Para que eso funcionara todo estaba en manos de Emily, era ella quien tenía que decidir como seguían las cosas... Pero no quería dejar las cosas así, durante esas más de dos semanas habían funcionado bien, no podía simplemente acabar en un ataque de pánico... Necesitaba eso. Aun había algo que hacer, una oportunidad, una alternativa para acelerar ciertas cosas, algo que ella podía hacer y esperar que Emily reaccionara con eso.

Todo fue raro esa noche, llegaban de un caso, todos estaban cansados, alguien propuso ir por un trago, todos se sumaron a la idea, lo merecían ese día... Y de pronto, mientras todos juntos salían, entró el abogado por la puerta de cristal dirigiéndose directamente a Hotch, guardaron silencio mientras el firmaba de recibido.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Emily al fin

Hubo un momento de silencio que nadie se atrevió a interrumpir, Hotch parecía pensarlo mucho antes de contestarle, eso definitivamente no podía ser bueno, hasta el aire parecía más pesado mientras esperaban la respuesta, Emily sentía un nudo interno al verlo de ese modo triste, preocupado, dolido, impotente, tan extraño...

-Haley solicito el divorcio- contestó al fin y le dio la espalda al equipo para alejarse

Durante un momento mientras lo veían alejarse nadie se movió, finalmente decidieron salir, pero los tragos y eso se vieron cancelados, simplemente era hora de dejar el lugar, eso los había dejado peor que como habían llegado... Salieron solos o cuando mucho en pares, olvidando los planes anteriores. Cuando Emily se separó de Reid, quien increíblemente no estaba hablando, llamó a Haley. Llevaba unos días sin hablar con ella, pero era necesario saber que pasaba.

-¿Qué sucede?- contestó Haley que la esperaba pero fingió que no

-¿por qué hiciste eso, Haley?- preguntó Emily molesta

-¿qué cosa?-

-El divorcio-

-Te dije que iba a hacerlo- contestó Haley- te dije que iba a divorciarme de él, eso ya era un hecho desde hace tiempo-

-Pero él no merece eso-

-Es más complejo que eso, Emily- dijo Haley intentando explicar lo evidente- yo decidí dejarlo, ya no estábamos funcionando y era mejor así, eso quise y punto-

-No es justo... él no esta bien-

-Sabias que era un riesgo... lo sabíamos ambas, Emily-

-Esto no puede quedarse así, eso le hace daño-

-Entonces has algo- contestó Haley incitándola- va a necesitar un hombro, entonces ve-

-Pero yo... dije que no... yo te dije que... yo...- Emily estaba confundida, frustrada, colgó el teléfono sin saber que decir

Haley sonrió al escuchar como se cortaba la llamada, esperaba que Emily actuará entonces, sabía que de cierto modo eso era manipularla, lo cual no era precisamente bueno, pero igual los papeles de divorcio ya estaba listos y mandarlos en ese momento no cambiaba nada... Esperaba que al menos Emily y Hotch terminaran bien, eso era lo único que podía hacer, desear, era lo único bueno que podía salir de eso.

Emily se quedó indecisa un rato, decidía ir a casa, pero luego cambiaba de parecer... Que frustrante resultaba todo eso justo en ese momento. Finalmente tomó rumbo a casa de Hotch, era lo mejor, lo sabía, tenía que hacer algo, por lo menos recordarle que estaba ahí para él, aunque no fuera exactamente lo que necesitara... era lo único que ella podía ofrecerle, no cambiaba lo que acababa de pasar, pero esperaba que al menos sirviera de algo en ese momento.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Hotch al verla en la puerta

-Sólo venía a ver si estabas bien-

-¿Crees que estoy bien?-

-No... yo no... Lo siento, es mal momento- dijo ella sintiéndose tonta- será mejor que me vaya, discúlpame- se dio la vuelta para irse

-Emily...- él la detuvo tomándola por el brazo- discúlpame, no debí decir eso, es que esto del divorcio es mucho, pero no debí hablarte así, no a ti, has sido la única persona de apoyo en estos días y... Pasa-

-Gracias-

Emily entró en el departamento tras él. Hotch se veía deprimido, se había servido un trago y le ofreció uno a ella. No sabía que hacer, no sabía como consolar a un hombre fuerte, generalmente frío, a quien nada parecía afectarle... Sin saber porque, Emily se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

-Lo siento mucho, Hotch, de verdad lo siento mucho-

-Lo sé... También yo... Me siento tan...-

Pero ya no dijo nada, su voz se quebró, a su vez la abrazó, con fuerza, como si nada en el mundo lo sostuviera más que ella y sus brazos alrededor de él, se quedó abrazado en silencio, casi llorando. Emily se apretó más contra él, no podía cambiar las cosas, no podía hacer que esa elección se cambiara, no podía dar marcha atrás en el tiempo, no podía regresarle su vida y la felicidad que conllevaba, pero podía quedarse ahí, eso era todo lo que parecía equilibrar su mundo,


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**En el que las cosas cambian... significativamente**

Durante las siguientes semanas que Emily se presentará al departamento de Hotch por lo menos dos veces a la semana se volvió una normalidad, aunque ni ellos sabían exactamente porque eso no resultaba extraño... Era una normalidad totalmente aceptable que además cenaran juntos, conversaran o hicieran cualquier actividad en conjunto, después de que las primeras veces Emily lo escuchaba y lo ayudaba a pasar el mal rato tras el envió de la solicitud de divorcio.

Pese a que había pasado cierto tiempo, Hotch se negaba aun a firmar el divorcio, quien sabe si guardaba alguna esperanza o si sólo le resultaba muy difícil... Emily había dejado de mencionarlo tras unas cuantas platicas, sabía que si insistía demasiado resultaría algo muy extraño; Haley le había encargado que lo convenciera lo más pronto posible o por lo menos estuviera pendiente de que él eligiera.

Tras estar desconectadas una de la otra por una semana, una larga discusión, varios gritos y un largo proceso para convencer a Emily de dejar su miedo atrás, Haley y Emily habían hecho las paces y estaba dispuestas a volver al plan; seguían esperando lograr algo, por eso Haley sabía cuantas veces Emily iba a ver a Hotch y a grandes rasgos como estaba la cosa entre ellos.

Entre los miembros del equipo se sospechaba que algo estaba pasando, después de varios intentos de averiguar, todos habían desistido, algo pasaba pero ninguno estaba seguro de querer inmiscuirse más, no sabían si les correspondía entrar en eso, no sabían si era buena idea... Y además era complicado saber a cual de los dos acercarse para enterarse de lo que sucedía... Emily había encontrado el modo, quien sabe como, de evadir las preguntas, de dar respuestas aleatorias y de hacer sentir a los otros que no debían preguntar; nadie se aventuraba a preguntarle a Hotch.

Tras ver como él recibía los papeles de divorcio, todos inconscientemente decidieron darle espacio para manejar todo eso, y si eso implicaba que algo pasara con Emily, ellos lo aceptaban, le daban su sitio a ambos... Entendían de cierto modo que inmiscuirse podía resultar complicado.

JJ conocía los sentimientos de Emily, sabía que sentía algo por Hotch, sabía que podía tener que ver con eso el tiempo que pasaban juntos... Sabía que esa relación podía resultar muy delicada, por eso tampoco se aventuraba a preguntarle directamente o dejaba que alguien más lo hiciera, de algún modo sentía que había muchas cosas dentro de ese misterio que debían resolverse, pero también sentía que había algo importante que proteger, y ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Habían terminado otro caso, habían tenido un largo día, habían ayudado a Rossi con ese caso que lo perseguía desde el pasado; mientras Hotch y Reid entrevistaban a un criminal, raro día para todos... Emily acumulaba trabajo, pero no podía evitar de vez en vez levantar la vista hacía donde se encontraba Hotch, estaba segura de que algo sucedía, él estaba serio, pero diferente... Tenía que inspeccionar como iba todo... Casi no había nadie en la UAC, se estaba haciendo tarde, aunque sabía que nadie le preguntaría nada, aun mantenían la distancia. Subió a la oficina de Hotch.

-Hola-

-Hola- dijo él cerrando cuidadosamente un fólder y mirándola- ¿cómo va todo?-

-Bien, estoy trabajando en el papeleo del caso, hasta un caso antiguo necesita papeleo... Sólo quería saber si todo esta en orden aquí-

-Sí... ya sabes, trabajo y esas cosas- contestó él- gracias por quedarte hasta tarde y por ayudar a Dave-

-Para eso estamos ¿no?- contestó ella mirándolo muy fijamente- para apoyarnos unos a otros, eso hacemos, Hotch

-Lo sé... – contestó él- es bueno saberlo... Buen trabajo con eso, Emily-

-No fue gran cosa- contestó ella restándole importancia- bueno, seguiré aquí un raro, por si necesitas algo, lo que sea-

-Gracias, Emily-

Emily sentía que no tenía demasiado sentido esa conversación, corta, fugaz, en la que no se habían dicho nada y sin embargo seguía teniendo la sensación de que algo sucedía. Hotch se mantuvo un silencio mirando como se alejaba, abrió de nuevo el último fólder que había revisado y confrontó las cosas, los papeles de divorcio estaban ahí, había evitado tomar la decisión por suficiente tiempo, pero no podía seguir así...

Una firma, eso era todo... No quería terminar de ese modo, tantos años, experiencias, palabras, tanto amor, terminado con una simple firma, no quería eso... y sin embargo, sabía que había acabado, sabía que era el momento de rendirse, de dejar ir lo que había sido, tal vez tenía que enfrentarse con otras cosas, con cosas nuevas... miro a Emily desde lejos, sabía que ella lo apoyaba en eso, aunque fuera por demás inverosímil... No quería terminar así, no así... pero sabía que quería terminar las cosas... Firmó... Se quedó un largo tiempo resignado a su situación. Luego, tras darse cuenta de que esa noche ya no podría centrarse en el trabajo, finalmente dejo su oficina.

Emily terminaba de llenar el archivo distraídamente, cuando Hotch se acercó a ella, se detuvo a menos de diez centímetros y ella instantáneamente volteó a mirarlo... Sus presentimientos parecían volverse realidad en la mirada de Hotch, algo había pasado... Le sonrió pero no dijo nada

-¿Tardas mucho aun?- preguntó él

-No tanto... pero por lo menos unos diez minutos más-

-Te espero...- dijo él acercando una silla y sentándose junto a ella

-No es necesario- replicó Emily más acostumbrada a esperar ella que a hacerlo esperar a él

-Te espero- repitió Hotch

-De acuerdo- contestó ella intentando no sonar confundida

Emily volvió al archivo mientras Hotch se quedaba en silencio junto a ella... A veces la miraba, a veces su mirada se perdía en algún punto de la habitación que él realmente no estaba viendo, Emily se dio cuenta, pero dejo pasar unos minutos en ese silencio, hasta que él dijera algo o fuera más prudente preguntar, pero él seguía esperándola en silencio.

-Casi terminó- dijo al cabo de un rato- ¿seguro que no quieres irte?-

-Emily, dije que te esperaba- confirmó él- déjame esperar-

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó ella cerrando el archivo aunque le faltaba poco para acabar

-Sí... –

-¿Hotch?-

-Firme el divorcio- soltó al fin casi sin mirarla

-Estoy lista para irme entonces- dijo ella tomando velozmente sus cosas

Hotch se levantó y le sonrió, sin pensarlo le tendió su mano y ella, muy sorprendida, la tomó nerviosamente. Fue un instante muy personal, un instante intimo que tal vez ninguno esperaba, que tal vez no creían que fuera lo más adecuado para el momento y las circunstancias, que tal vez resultaba inesperado, pero a pesar de todo eso, ninguno soltó la mano del otro.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le preguntó ella mirándolo

-No lo sé- contestó él encogiéndose de hombros- ¿a mi departamento?-

-A donde quieras- contestó ella condescendiente, con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Adoro cuando estas de acuerdo en todo y quieres hacerme sentir mejor- dijo él intentando sonreírle agradecido por su paciencia y tiempo- si así lo consigo, entonces voy a divorciarme más seguido-

Pero no puedo realmente disfrutar la broma, no se sentía listo para esa broma, Emily sólo apretó cariñosamente su mano. Salieron así, de la mano hacía el departamento de Hotch, probablemente quedaban muchísimas cosas por desahogar esa noche... y tal vez no sólo esa noche.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**Y nadie entiende que pasa...**

Emily despertó aturdida, no tenía idea en donde estaba o que hora era, estaba cómoda pero extrañada, se resistió un minuto a abrir los ojos, mientras rememoraba como había sido la noche anterior... Regresaron de un caso, papeleo, las burlas e insinuaciones de García y Morgan, la plática con JJ, el divorcio de Hotch... Recordaba todo, entonces estaba en el departamento de Hotch, eso era la más evidente de todo... Era tan tarde la noche anterior, habían tomado tanto, que resultaba más seguro que ella se quedara ahí, habían estado de acuerdo en eso...

Abrió los ojos después de un rato, estaba cómoda, en un sitio cálido... Abrió los ojos, se sorprendió, los cerró, todo eso era un sueño... Sabía perfectamente que no había pasado nada importante en todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero de pláticas y bebidas a despertar con su jefe había un mundo de diferencia.

Rememoró... Eran las tres de la mañana, habían tomado unos tragos, se habían reído después del estado de depresión post divorcio y luego... Estaban en el sofá, estaban cansados, era tarde, realmente muy tarde, así que... entre toda la plática se habían quedado dormidos, el porque había despertado abrazada a él era un misterio aparte, eso no tenía mucho sentido realmente, pero el caso es que ya estaba ahí, no podía cambiarlo y tampoco era que le molestara.

Se quedo quieta evaluando su situación, estaba cómoda, feliz, pero cuando Hotch despertara iban a empezar las preguntas y no estaba segura de querer eso, no estaba lista para eso todavía... Contó un minuto antes de moverse, lentamente, él no se despertaba, estaba profundamente dormido, se liberó de sus brazos con cuidado y al momento siguiente extraño estar ahí... Buscó su teléfono, se aseguro de que Hotch siguiera dormido, se alejo y llamó a Haley.

-¿Haley?- susurró

-¿Emily?... ¿qué sucede?- preguntó ella

-Necesitamos hablar- dijo Emily aun en voz baja y mirando de reojo

-¿Puede hablar más alto? Podemos hablar ahora-

-No- susurró Emily

-¿Qué sucede?-

-No puedo hablar ahora, pero ¿nos podemos ver más tarde?- preguntó Emily

-No sé, iré con Jack a una fiesta, pero... ¿por qué tanto secreto?-

-Porque no es buen momento ahora-

-¿Dónde estas?- preguntó Haley suspicaz

-En el departamento de Hotch- confesó al fin

-¿Qué paso?-

-Nada, nada...-

-¿Firmó?-

-Sí-

-Perfecto, eso quería oír, es lo que necesitábamos-

-Aun tenemos que hablar-

-Hoy no-

-Por favor, Haley, es importante- casi suplico ella- creo que... creo que estoy enamorada-

Escuchó movimiento cerca, Hotch debía haber despertado, escucho que susurraba algo, tal vez la estaba buscando, tal vez también él estaba extrañado... Tenía que colgar en ese momento, apenas alcanzó a despedirse de Haley en medio susurro y cerrar el teléfono cuando se topo con Hotch, lo miró un segundo antes de aventurarse a sonreír.

-Buenos días- dijo ella

-Buenos días, Em- contestó él- ¿todo bien?-

-Sí... –entendió que se refería al teléfono- ah si, nada importante, sólo no quería despertarte, pero no era nada, ¿cómo estas?-

-Bien-

-¿Qué tal dormiste?-

-Maravillosamente bien-

Emily no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero él simplemente le sonrió y dio la vuelta invitándola a desayunar... Era raro, como si algo hubiera cambiado entre ellos justo esa noche sin saberlo, pero hubiera cambiado sin la necesidad de ponerlo en palabras todavía, tal vez porque él finalmente estaba divorciado y sólo era el final de lo que llevaba pasando entre ellos durante el último par de meses, tal vez finalmente todo el trabajo de Haley estaba dando frutos en eso.

Emily intentó varios intentos de irse, pero sin mucho animo y él parecía encontrar siempre un argumento para que Emily se quedara más tiempo, para que llegará el mediodía y aun no hubiera posibilidad alguna de que se separaran, ella se bañó y se cambió con la ropa que siempre tenía de emergencia y que había cargado la noche anterior desde la UAC, aunque no con intención de pasar la noche fuera de casa... Él estaba complacido con eso, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta porque quería que ella se quedará.

Cerca de la una tocaron a la puerta, a ambos se les helo la sangre al ver que Haley estaba en la puerta y llevaba a Jack con ella. Emily no supo que hacer, Hotch la miro un segundo tenso, nadie esperaba eso... Haley parecía tranquila, miró un segundo a Emily y luego le dedico su atención a Hotch.

-Lamento molestarte justo ahora- con esa última palabra miró velozmente a Emily- pero necesito un favor-

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó él

-Invitaron a Jack a una fiesta, un amigo, pero tengo algo que hacer de improvisto y no puedo llevarlo...- explicó ella

-¿Quiere que yo lo haga?-

-No, no... sobre todo si estas... ocupado- dijo ella dando énfasis a la última palabra- pero necesito que te quedes con él un tiempo, hasta que mi hermana pueda hacerse cargo, ella podría recogerlo a eso de las tres, ¿no tienes problemas verdad?-

-No, yo no... Me haré cargo- contestó él

Hotch tomó a Jack en brazos, el niño sonrió felizmente de estar con su papá, Emily seguía mirando a la distancia sin decir nada, casi sin moverse, no entendía que pasaba, Haley le había dicho que iba a llevar a Jack a la fiesta, no estaba segura de que eso fuera un cambio normal. En eso Haley mencionó algo sobre el divorcio y Hotch se dispuso a ir en busca de los papeles que apenas unas horas antes había firmado no muy contento con eso. Entró al departamento con Jack aun y se acercó a Emily, ella no dijo nada y él le tendió al niño

-¿Puedo encargártelo un momento, Emily?-

-Seguro-

-Pórtate bien con Emily, ¿de acuerdo, amigo?

El niño asintió levemente. Luego Hotch desapareció un momento de su vista y Emily se quedó a mitad de la sala con un niño al que apenas conocía en brazos, miro a Haley que a su vez la miraba como evaluándola nuevamente, como el primer día en que todo el plan había iniciado.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Emily en voz baja a Haley, mientras Jack jugaba con su collar

-Una prueba más- contestó ella también en voz baja- ya me lo agradecerás luego, créeme, necesitas esto para... digamos para dar el paso-

-No entiendo nada-

Haley se llevó un dedo a los labios para terminar la conversación; Hotch volvió a la puerta y le dio los papeles de divorcio a Haley no complacido, pero ciertamente resignado a ello, finalmente estaba convencido de que había terminado y no sabía si resultaba un alivio para todos. Tras despedirse de Jack y brevemente de Hotch, Haley se alejo con paso apurado y como si nada de lo que acababa de pasar pudiera perturbarla. Emily seguía parada con Jack en el mismo sitio totalmente anonadada.

-¿Juegas conmigo?- le preguntó Jack con voz dulce

-Si, seguro- contestó ella intentando sonreírle y también sonreírle a Hotch, aunque era más que evidente que ya no entendía nada y hubiera preferido salir corriendo de todo ese conflicto.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12 **

**En el que Emily se enfrenta a la prueba más importante y sale airosa**

Emily intentaba creer que todo eso podía ser normal, que no era muy extraño que estuviera compartiendo su tarde con un niño pequeño que no era suyo, que casi ni conocía y que además parecía muy cómodo con ella, y el hecho de que Hotch estuviera ahí disfrutando del momento lo hacía más extraño, no entendía de que se trataba todo eso, no entendía que pretendía Haley con eso.

-¿Estas bien con esto?- preguntó Hotch

-Sí, estamos bien, es adorable- comentó ella mientras Jack jugaba en el piso frente a ella- la estamos pasando bien, increíblemente creo que se divierte conmigo-

-Eso suena bien- dijo él con una sonrisa

-No conseguirás una niñera gratuita con esto- dijo ella en tono de advertencia

-No tenía eso en mente... – dijo él- pero ahora podré invitarte a venir cuando Jack este aquí sin problemas, eso suena como a una mejor idea, ¿no te parece?-

-Pues... yo... – miró a Jack que jugaba sin ponerles atención y bajo la voz- ¿me estas invitando a salir?-

-Sí- contestó él mirándola fijamente- definitivamente eso estoy haciendo... y también estoy esperando que aceptes-

-Hotch, esto es...-

-Sé que puede sonar extraño- miró a Jack como corroborando que siguiera sin prestarles atención- pero después de todo el tiempo que hemos pasado junto, después de todo lo que has hecho por mi, de lo que me has ayudado y apoyado con todo este caos... Así que, la verdad es que... me gusta pasar tiempo contigo-

Tocaron a la puerta. Emily y Hotch voltearon a la vez, ella especialmente contenta de romper un momento con la conversación porque no sabía que decir, se sentía rara, con mariposas en el estomago, justamente todo eso era lo que estaba esperando oír y ya que estaba ahí no estaba segura. Hotch abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Jessica, la hermana de Haley que tampoco parecía estar segura de lo que sucedía.

Emily ayudo a Jack a recoger sus cosas y lo acompañó hasta la puerta, mientras el niño le seguía sonriendo amigablemente, en las últimas dos horas parecían haberse llevado muy bien, había desarrollado un vinculo con el niño...

-Listo, aquí esta Jack-

-Gracias por estar a cargo un rato- contestó Jessica

-¿Podemos jugar otro día con Emily?- preguntó Jack sorprendiéndolos a todos

-Pues...-

-Seguro que podemos- contestó Hotch con una sonrisa sutil- podemos preguntarle para saber si quiere venir a jugar con nosotros-

-¿Emily?-

-Ah... yo...- Emily sabía que no se trataba sólo de jugar con un niño, finalmente entendía algo- pues, sí, seguro que podemos, cuando quieras Jack-

Y el niño sonrió, se despidió y en menos de dos minutos Emily y Hotch estaban de nuevo solos, ella lo pensó durante un momento mientras él cerraba la puerta, no podía quedarse, tenía que salir de ahí en ese instante... No estaba lista para que Hotch la volviera a invitar a salir, para confrontar lo que sentía por él, para preguntarse que tan buena idea era todo aun, si todo eso tenía sentido... No estaba lista para volver a cuestionarse si todo eso era por ella o por todo lo que había hecho Haley detrás.

Cuando Hotch volteó a mirarla ella supo que tenía que salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, tenía que evitar esa conversación... Moría por salir con él, por tener algo con él más que una amistad, por más cercana que fuera esa amistad, pero... ¿cómo podía convencerse de que eso estaba bien? Tenía miedo como para eso, ¿cómo sabía que era buena idea y de que cuando Haley dejará de ayudarla seguirían funcionando las cosas? Tampoco sabía eso, y también le asustaba... No podía tener algo con él, aun no estaba segura.

-Tengo que irme-

-Quédate- susurró él mirándola- un rato más, Emily-

-Lo siento- dijo ella- pero de verdad tengo que irme ahora, nos vemos luego-

-¿Es por lo que dije?- preguntó él

-Hotch... no, es que...-

-Esta bien, de acuerdo- dijo él acercándose a ella- no quiero que te asustes, tomate tu tiempo, pero estoy hablando en serio y me parece que mi hijo también... Así que estoy dispuesto a esperar tu decisión, pero piénsalo Emily, no te voy a decepcionar-

Y con la última palabra, se acercó a ella, tomó suavemente su rostro y la besó.

La sensación que empezó en sus labios al instante recorrió todo su cuerpo, fue como una descarga eléctrica que la invadió y puso alerta cada milímetro de su cuerpo, cada nervio y cada célula, estaba extasiada y apenas había hecho contacto con sus labios... Pudo sentir cada respiración en él, percibir como su cuerpo también parecía vibrar obligado por esa emoción, cómo por él también corría una descarga eléctrica que llegaba hasta sus labios y se fundía con ella, y juntos eran como un circuito cerrado, en el que la energía, los chispazos de adrenalina y cada sensación iba naturalmente de un cuerpo a otro... Emily saboreó sus labios como si probara lo más increíble descubierto jamás y casi pudo percibir sus pensamientos completos al ritmo del latido de su corazón; no supo si su corazón dejaba de latir o si era que se habían acompasado y no se podía distinguir uno de otro; por un instante lo supo y lo percibió todo... y fue un momento perfecto.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, ni dos segundos después, estaba aturdida, estaba percibiendo demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo y eran tan increíbles que no sabía si eran reales, sentía mariposas en el estomago, su cuerpo chispeaba totalmente y no sabía si iba a ser capaz de moverse o de hacer algo más...

-Eso fue tan...- dijo él, a nada de su boca

-Perfecto-

-Sí, exacto...- dijo él sintiéndose tentado a volver a besarla

-Aun debo irme- susurró ella aunque ya no sabía ni porque lo decía

-Lo sé- contestó él- me gustaría que no, pero... esta bien. Piénsalo-

-Lo haré... Créeme-

Emily dejo el departamento totalmente extasiada, mirando alrededor como en espera de que algo en el mundo hubiera cambiado por completo... La euforia corría por su cuerpo, de modo que se sentía incapaz de detenerse, de estar quieta, de no pensar en el beso... Anduvo hasta muy entrada la tarde. Ya no quería ver a Haley, ya no quería tener dudas, ya no quería hacerse preguntas, ya no quería más juegos o planes enredados... Le gustaba Hotch, le gustaba lo que sentía por él, le gustaba lo que pasaba con el mundo cuando sus labios se encontraban.

Le pareció que había pasado la prueba... Bueno, dos pruebas, la que Haley había jugado al llevar a Jack esa tarde, y la prueba del momento frente a frente, había superado las dudas... Deseaba tanto seguir adelante... Podía seguir ese camino sola, era hora de terminar con el plan.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 **

**Donde es más que evidente que hay más cosas detrás de lo evidente**

Haley esperaba, pacientemente, no estaba nerviosa, no miraba el reloj, no le inquietaba la situación, nada, sabía que había llegado ya pero que estaba evaluando la situación antes de acercarse, ella hacía lo mismo en ese tipo de momentos así que no le sorprendía o le preocupaba en lo más mínimo, sólo esperaba. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que la espera había terminado

-Perdona el retraso-

-No importa- contestó ella calmada- ¿cómo va todo?-

-Me parece que muy bien, por ahora apenas se captan señales para la mayoría, que intentan no tomar en cuenta aunque las ven muy claras, pero es prácticamente un hecho-

-¿Has hablado con él?-

-Sí, bastante; y debo confesar que no ha sido realmente necesario que implante las ideas en su cabeza... tal vez siempre han estado ahí, pero nunca había sido capaz de articularlas, tal vez hasta que no vio señales no quiso reaccionar a eso-

-¿Crees entonces que lo que siente es de verdad? Y... ¿desde antes de todo esto?-

-Lo creo, sí... La única diferencia es que estabas tú, ¿eso te molesta?-

-No...- contestó ella meditándolo- pero es bueno saberlo, eso facilita las cosas, eso hace todo mucho más certero... ahora sólo queda convencer a Emily de eso-

-¿Ella no lo sabe?-

-Lo sospecha tal vez, pero esta asustada con que no vaya a ser así, le preocupa que lo que esta pasando no sea por ella sino por mi... Le asusta no ser la persona de la que Aarón se esta enamorando y no sé bien como convencerla de lo contrario-

-Yo lo haré, conmigo seguro hablará- miró a Haley- ¿estas segura de querer continuar?-

-Sí, muy segura... Me preocupa que ella no, ¿seguro que puedes convencerla, Dave?-

-Muy seguro- contestó y sonrió- La llamaré esta noche-

-¿No seguirá con Aarón?-

-Si las cosas fueron como me dijiste, como dijo tu hermana y si ellos son como los conozco, no creo... Ella necesitara espacio antes de decidir algo- comentó convencido de eso- y ahí es donde entro al juego-

-Gracias por la ayuda- reconoció ella al fin

-Sólo espero que salga todo bien- fue su respuesta- si ellos acaban bien entonces fue el mejor tiempo invertido de mi vida, sino... entonces ambos deberemos más que muchas disculpas-

Se quedaron en eso un rato más, hablando, comentando detalles y rememorando como eran las cosas entre Hotch y Emily hasta ese momento; más tarde el primero en irse fue Rossi, dejando a Haley igual de tranquila pero más convencida del resultado de su plan; él al estar lejos llamó a Emily para decirle, porque sabía que si preguntaba ella se negaría, que iba a pasar a verla.

Emily se sorprendió por la llamada repentina de Rossi y porque él quisiera hablar con ella tan de golpe, había tenido un día cargado de emociones y no le apetecía verlo, no podía salir anda bueno de eso pero no podía evitarlo, Rossi entraba y salía de donde quería normalmente sin invitación y normalmente con una razón... Temió que el supiera algo o que fuera a preguntar algo y que ella no pudiera ocultarlo, entonces todo el plan podía caerse... y esta bien que quería dejar el plan de Haley y ver que pasaba, pero revelarlo por accidente o decir algo inapropiado podía ser fatal, no podía correr el riesgo de que algo llegará a oídos de Hotch, entonces todo podía terminarse.

Era tarde cuando Rossi apareció, Emily lo esperaba... Desde que él la miró, Emily supo que él sabía algo, que por eso estaba ahí, trago saliva y lo invitó a entrar, Rossi cono si estuviera en su propia casa se sirvió una copa de vino y le sirvió una a ella, antes de sentarse en la sala listo para lo que fuera que tenía en mente. Emily se sentó frente a él.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ella- ¿de que quieres hablar? ¿te paso algo?-

-¿Qué hay contigo y Hotch?- preguntó directamente

-¿Qué? Nada... somos amigos- contestó ella

-Que bien, es un excelente inicio ¿y qué más?-

-Nada más...- contestó Emily que no entendía que pretendía con esa jugada- déjame ver, trabajamos juntos, es mi jefe, somos amigos, eso es todo-

-Bueno, ¿y que habrá después?-

-¿Qué? Rossi no entiendo a que viene todo esto, no tiene sentido- dijo ella que en realidad no entendía del todo

-Emily, trabajamos juntos, hacemos perfiles, es fácil saber ciertas cosas a partir de la conducta de los demás, en eso somos expertos ambos, así que... Yo creo que sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando- dijo él mirándola fijamente, retándola a contestar y ella no dijo nada, no era capaz aun, pero él agregó- no estoy aquí para juzgarte Emily, sólo quiero saber que sucede-

-Dave, no sucede nada...-

-A ver, probemos de otro modo... ¿Vas a decirme que de verdad no pasa nada entre ustedes, que no han estado más cercanos que de costumbre?-

-Bueno, eso sí, somos amigos-

-Son buenos amigos... – repitió él- bien, son buenos amigos, confían en el otro, se han hecho cercanos, lo has apoyado con esto del divorcio, has sido la única con la que ha hablado de eso a profundidad, conmigo hablo pero no gran cosa, fuiste la única con la que compartió lo que le sucedía, ¿no es así, Emily?-

-Sí...- susurró ella

-Lo han pasado bien, me parece que se han visto fuera del trabajo muchas veces, pasas tiempo en su casa ¿no?- siguió el y ella asintió levemente- conversan, se conocen, cosas de amigos, pero es más... han salido juntos, tal vez dos o tres veces, algo leve, citas que no tenían que ver exactamente con ser amigos, ¿no, Emily?-

-Tal vez...-

-Y entonces ¿qué sucedió? Tal vez que esa cercanía empezó a causar algo diferente, seguían confiando, siguen viéndose, conversando de lo que les sucede, pero algo cambió, empezaron las preguntas en tu cabeza- dijo Rossi muy serio y ella sintió que casi leía su mente aunque no estaba segura de que eso le gustase- empezaste a cuestionarte que era todo eso, supongo que él también, había algo ahí que tenían que cuestionar, el acercamiento empezó a llenarse de "¿qué tal si..?" que tal si sentían algo, que tal si ya no era una amistad tan simple, ¿cierto, Emily?-

-Sí- susurró ella nuevamente

-Entonces las preguntas causaron algo más, y además estaba el divorcio, de pronto él estaba divorciado, cerca de ti, con confianza, con citas, con detalles diferentes, ¿no suena a eso como al inicio de un romance, Emily?-

-Sí- contestó ella una última vez

-Va a pasar algo entre ustedes, ¿verdad?- preguntó y ella asintió- y eso es nuevo para ambos evidentemente, pero ¿por qué asusta?-

Emily se mordió los labios, pensó en todos los buenos pretextos que había preparado para un momento así, en hablar de las reglas, en mencionar que era pronto para hablar de relaciones, en... en... No pudo. Finalmente dijo la verdad. Finalmente delato todo, y supo que Rossi había usado las palabras correctas para entrar, para abrir un hueco en la barrera y obtener al verdad, y esperaba sinceramente que fuera por algo bueno, que hubiera una intención importante en eso. Le asustaba mucho que eso fuera a acabar mal, pero no tenía muchas opciones más que confiar en Rossi.

-Estas enamorada- resumió él- sin importar el plan de Haley, y eso complica todo al parecer, y... él siente algo, probablemente, pero no sabes si es por ti o por todo lo que se ha hecho, ¿entendí bien?-

-Perfectamente- contestó ella mirando al suelo

-¿Te doy una buena noticia?-

Emily levantó la vista, esperando algo, sin saber que más podía venir, levantó la mirada y la fijo en Rossi expectante, necesitaba creer que algo bueno todavía podía salir de todo eso, necesitaba que él dijera algo importante, aunque era poco probable que algo cambiara eso, pero necesitaba esas buenas intenciones para creer que no se había equivocado... ¿Qué tal si él decía algo? ¿Qué si no podía ayudarla? ¿Qué si decía algo?... No quería pensar en eso, necesitaba sus buenas intenciones, de verdad que las necesitaba. Él sonrió.

-Creo que él esta enamorado de ti-

..

**N.A**. Qué les va pareciendo esto? ¿Les gusta? Estoy esperando sus comentarios... Gracias Miara Makisan, Elodia Ayu, Jorja07 y Abigail Hotchner Prentiss por sus comentarios constantes :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

**Donde finalmente empieza la toma de decisiones. **

Desde siempre le habían enseñado la importancia de la verdad, el porque era importante y necesaria, que significaba hacer las cosas bien, que ante todo estaba la honestidad y esas cosas, nada de trampas, nada de mentiras, nada de no ser sincero con la gente que se quiere, todo eso lo había aprendido en algún momento... y sin embargo estaba ahí, dejando atrás la sinceridad y complicándose la vida sintiendo cosas por Hotch y teniendo a Haley con sus planes.

Después de su platica con Rossi, Emily se sentía rara, como si tuviera mariposas en el estomago permanentemente, tal vez era verdad que él sentía algo por ella, los argumentos de Rossi le habían sonado muy convincentes... Todo eso la volvía loca, no sabía ni como actuar, no sabía si quería ver a Hotch, y tampoco si quería ver a Haley, pero al parecer le resultaría difícil evitarlos a ambos... Trabajar con uno, tener llamadas de la otra, eso complicaba todo.

-¿Qué te tiene tan preocupada?- le preguntó JJ después de un caso- y sé que no tiene que ver con el trabajo, con el último caso ni nada así-

-¿te parece que estoy preocupada?-

-Por supuesto que sí, cuando estas trabajando te mantienes serena y profesional, pero en cuanto hay un tiempo sin algo que hacer, en cuanto acabamos, entonces se va toda la serenidad de tu rostro, ¿quieres hablarlo?-

-Sí... pero... no- contestó Emily

-¿Por qué no?- se sorprendió JJ- somos amigas ¿no? Las amigas se cuentan cosas y se apoyan en eso, pensé que por eso necesitas hablar-

-Es complicado, JJ, claro que quiero hablar contigo pero... –

-Ok, es complicado- contestó JJ haciendo una mueca- no sabes como decirlo, pero puedo adivinarlo, eso funcionaría... ¿algo te preocupa?-

-Sí-

-Por como ha sido el caso y eso, supongo que no es trabajo... ¿personal?- Emily asintió con eso- ¿romántico?- Emily asintió nuevamente

JJ esbozo una enigmática sonrisa, antes de arrastrar a Emily a su oficina en busca de un espacio más privado para las confesiones, cerró la puerta y se sentó en su escritorio... Emily sabía que todo quedaría claro, no tardaría nada en averiguar, y tenía que evitar que la gente se involucrara, pero por otro lado, estaba tan cansada de mentir y ocultarse y necesitaba desahogarse.

-Así que... ¿qué sucede con Hotch?-

-Nada...-

-Algo paso, algo que te tiene preocupada, Emily, tienes que contarme... sé que se trata de él, te conozco – se interesó más JJ sonriendo- ¿le dijiste algo?- pero Emily negó- ¿se entero de algo?- y ella negó pero no tan convencida- mmm, entonces... él no sabe, pero tal vez... Emily... ¿qué sucedió?... ¿Emily?, ¿se besaron?-

Emily levanto levemente la cabeza, se quedó callada un momento, antes de asentir muy ligeramente con la cabeza... JJ soltó un grito y sonrió, todo era tan raro, abrazó a Emily aunque en el fondo ambas sabían que no sólo era una buena noticia, era también un problema potencial. Estaban en medio de esos gritos y abrazos medio eufóricos, cuando se abrió la puerta y Hotch se asomó, ambas se quedaron pasmadas. Emily desvió ligeramente la mirada y se sonrojó aunque deseaba no hacerlo

-Lo siento- dijo él- estaba buscando a Emily- él corazón de la chica se detuvo- pero puede ser luego, si están ocupadas-

-No, para nada- contestó JJ al instante- ya habíamos terminado de hablar y yo ya me iba así que, Emily es toda tuya- dijo como si fuera cualquier comentario pero con la intención de que no lo fuera- así que nos vemos, me llamas luego Em, Adiós-

JJ salió apresuradamente de la oficina, sonriendo, dejando a Emily paralizada con Hotch aun en la puerta. Tuvo un momento silencioso en que no sabía si salir corriendo, inventar una excusa o esperar... Estaba nerviosa, no habían hablado de la propuesta de Hotch de salir juntos, aunque apenas habían pasado tres días.

Hotch abrió la puerta invitándola a dejar esa oficina, pero ella no se movió, lo miró, él esbozo una sonrisa conciliadora, Emily sintió que las piernas le fallaban le costaba no derretirse ante él cuando le sonreía... Tal vez él lo supiera porque se mantuvo sonriendo con la puerta abierta. Emily caminó lentamente y salió de la oficina, seguida de Hotch, que parecía tener una dirección y ella sólo caminaba casi por inercia con él, en espera del destino.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-Sólo a caminar un rato- contestó él

-¿A esta hora?-

-Sí... a esta hora, sólo un rato, ¿te parece bien?-

-Sí... esta bien...- contestó Emily deseando tener un consejo de Haley en ese momento, pero también deseando no tener que ver con eso

-Necesitamos hablar- dijo él

-Lo sé..- la voz de Emily sonaba como un susurro, estaba asustada.

Caminaron un par de calles en silencio, antes solían hacer ese tipo de cosas con tranquilidad, platicando, incluso de la mano... pero después de lo que había pasado, increíblemente había cierta incomodidad en ella, cierto temor de mover las cosas por donde no debían... Las mariposas en el estomago aumentaban a medida que avanzaban en las solitarias calles, se estaba volviendo loca con todo eso...

-¿Y si hablamos?- soltó ella finalmente- no es que no me guste caminar en la noche, especialmente contigo, pero si tenemos que hablar es mejor que lo hagamos ¿no?-

Hotch se detuvo de golpe y la beso, tan de improviso que Emily sintió el impulso natural de rechazarlo por el atrevimiento, pero tras la sorpresa inicial, simplemente se rindió ante él, aprovechando el momento al máximo, saboreando cada toque con sus labios, cada sensación, cada respiración cada vez más profunda... Deleitándose con sentir como sus brazos la rodeaban... Todo, como la primera vez, era indescriptiblemente perfecto

-Podíamos hacer esto en cualquier lado, en la oficina, ¿no?- preguntó ella tomando aire

-Sí... pero aquí no hay nadie que nos interrumpa, nada de la jefa, nada que nos meta en problemas, nada... sólo tú y yo- contestó Hotch respirando alrededor de sus labios

-Supongo que es casi romántico- Emily se sentía embriagada con esa sensación que le producía estar tan cerca de él...

Mientras se mantenía en sus brazos, supo que Rossi tenía razón, él sentía algo por ella, tal vez fuera verdad que estaba enamorado, mientras estaba ahí le costaba ser coherente, pero sonaba como algo posible... Continuaron besándose unos minutos más...

-Hotch...- susurró- creo que es mejor que regresemos... necesitamos hablar- no podía creer que lo estuviera diciendo, pero necesitaba asegurar ciertas cosas

-Ok... si quieres hablar... – besó su cuello mientras hablaba- hablemos-

-Es en serio, Hotch- dijo ella aunque estaba tan absorta en él que le costaba coordinar lo que quería decir- ¿qué es todo esto?-

-Em...- finalmente se separo de ella y la miro muy fijamente- mira... No puedo jurarte que sea amor, porque no estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti, pero sé que siento algo por ti y es algo que me gusta sentir Emily... No sé si algo así puede funcionar, no puedo prometerlo, pero puedo intentarlo-

Ella lo miro atónita, no lo esperaba, no estaba en los planes, no sabía si estaba lista, pero también era lo que quería, aunque ella tampoco pudiera jurar si era amor, le gustaba de verdad...

-¿Estas diciendo que quieres tener una relación conmigo?-

-Sí, exactamente eso quiero-

-Yo también-


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

**Donde otras cosas se colocan en su sitio.**

Había un cierto nivel de resignación en ella ese día, había obtenido exactamente lo que quería, lo que había planeado, pero también sabía que al obtenerlo algo iba a cambiar para siempre... Significaba que todo lo que alguna vez le había pertenecido, había sido parte de su vida, de pronto ya no iba a volver a serlo, de pronto le pertenecía a alguien más y en gran parte ella lo había propiciado.

Por eso no tenía ganas de salir, de hablar o de confrontarlo, cuando había recibido la llamada esa misma mañana había reconocido de inmediato lo que había cambiado, y eso le gustaba, pero a la vez no le gustaba... al final ella era responsable en gran parte de eso, lo había hecho en parte para acallar a su culpa, y eso estaba terminado, no había más culpa, por eso de pronto lamentaba en parte eso...

Cuando llegó a la cafetería esa noche ya estaba esperándola, sonrió, dejando ver el lado de ella que estaba realmente satisfecho con todo eso. Se sentó con esa misma sonrisa frente a su compañera, que parecía tan contenta como ella, y sólo un poco más preocupada de todo eso que ella.

-¿Es un hecho?- preguntó Haley

-Completamente- contestó la otra- al menos eso parece-

-¿Parece?-

-Estas cosas avanzan lentamente, no puedes esperar que pueda afirmar que es una relación de verdad en tan sólo una semana- suspiró exasperada- por ahora eso parece, esa es la intención y es de lo único que estoy segura-

-Están juntos- por primera vez Haley lo dijo en voz alta y le pareció que no sonaba tan mal

-Así es... Extraoficialmente, por supuesto, están juntos-

-¿Aun no les dicen nada?- preguntó sorprendida

-Llevan juntos una semana, es muy pronto para estar haciendo declaraciones públicas, ¿no te parece?-

-Sí... ¿entonces como estas tú tan segura?-

-Porque una cosa son las declaraciones oficiales para todos, y otra muy distinta tener una mejor amiga dispuesta a interrogar durante mucho tiempo para averiguar si sales con el jefe- confesó- me dijo apenas hace un par de días, creo que apenas se esta haciendo a la idea, ¿aun no habla contigo?-

-No... Creo que ya no sabe que hacer con esto-

-Te digo que aun se esta haciendo a la idea y confrontar eso, sobretodo contigo no le puede resultar sencillo... ¿Cuál es el plan en cuanto hable contigo?-

-No hay más plan, en realidad eso es todo-

.¿Qué?- se sorprendió- ¿vas a dejar las cosas hasta aquí?, ¿nada de último consejo o algo así?... no puedes dejarla sola Haley-

-Pero llegamos a lo que queríamos- contestó ella mirando a la otra rubia muy sorprendida de su reacción- están saliendo juntos... Además pensé que esto no te gustaba todo esto-

-Pues sabes que no, pero es mi amiga... Son demasiadas cosas, se asustara si no hablas con ella sobre eso, sé que a lo que querían llegar era a que ella y Hotch salieran juntos, pero aun no es un hecho y necesita la certeza atrás... No la puedes dejar así, al menos un último consejo o algo, para que pueda hacerse una idea-

-Pero eso te toca a ti ¿no?- soltó Haley de pronto- ese es el trato, yo quería que salieran juntos, a ti te toca ser la buena amiga que esta ahí por si entra en pánico, es lo que querías, que no siguiera metida en esto para que ella dejara de dudar sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, esa era la idea ¿no? Ella temía que lo que esta pasando entre ellos fuera por mi, eso la tenía aterrada... Por eso entraste a esto, para que no fuera por eso, para que ella pudiera mantenerse, no puedes sólo cambiar la jugada-

-Mira, sé lo que dije... Pero lo único que quiero es ayudarla, y ahora que están juntos esto todavía es delicado, Emily se volverá loca si sólo desapareces sin más, sin hablar con ella, sin decirle una vez más que hizo bien ella, necesita saber que no es por ti.. y no puede saberlo si sólo dejas esto así... Necesita saberlo de ti –

-¿Quieres que siga con el plan original unos días más?-

-Sí-

-¿A pesar de que ella no ha hablado conmigo en toda la semana?-

-Sí... va a hacerlo, terminará por llamarte, pero aun no sabe como, estoy segura de que lo hará... Sólo esta última vez, sé que fui yo quien te hizo prometer que cuando estuvieran juntos esto pararía, pero sólo esta vez... Una última y luego me hago cargo yo-

-Ok... Tenemos un trato-

Hubo un momento de silencio, no incomodo en si, pero raro... ambas parecían pensar a fondo lo que acababan de prometer; Haley no había contado en un principio con involucrar a más personas, pero al final el plan había resultado más complejo que lo que le había propuesto a Emily... Pero no había contado con que Emily Prentiss era tan inesperada, que la iba a sorprender, que iba a terminar haciendo las cosas a su modo, no había contado con el modo en que Hotch reaccionaría a la cercanía de la morena, y no contaba además con que hubiera tantas personas detrás de Emily dispuestas a respaldarla en ese total secreto, como David Rossi, como JJ en ese momento...

-Será mejor que me vaya- dijo JJ al final

-De acuerdo-

-No olvides hablar con Emily-

-Ni tú-

JJ dejo el lugar en silencio, le costaba creer que estaba metida en todo eso, que había terminado por involucrarse a pesar de lo incorrecto que había llegado a parecerle ese plan, pero alguien tenía que ayudar a Emily... alguien tenía que estar de su lado más allá de los planes, necesitaba aclarar ciertas cosas... Sabía que Haley había hecho todo eso con una intención muy clara, pero también sabía que Haley en algún momento, tal vez como ese en que veía a su ex esposo con otra mujer, iba a ver por sus intereses no por los de Emily y ella estaba ahí para prevenir eso.

En cuanto llego a casa se sintió más tranquila con eso, más segura de lo que había decidido hacer, sabía que era parte de muchas mentiras pero había una razón... Llamó a Emily.

-Hola- saludó al escuchar a su amiga al otro lado

-Hola- contestó Emily- ¿todo en orden?-

-Sí... sólo quería saber si podíamos conversar un rato, salir o algo así-

-Oh, JJ... Sabes que me encantaría que habláramos un rato, hace falta que salgamos, pero estoy justo ahora por salir- contestó Emily ligeramente preocupada por contestarle con una negativa justo cuando sentía que necesitaba a su amiga para aclararse un poco en medio de todo eso- pero si quieres puedo...-

-No, no quiero que canceles ni nada- dijo JJ al instante- ¿una cita?-

-Sí-

-¿Él esta ahí ahora?-

-Sí, por eso decía que estoy por salir-

-Ok, diviértanse entonces, ya hablaremos mañana-

Ambas colgaron el teléfono, cada una con un suspiro callado... Emily necesitaba hablar con su rubia amiga para sentirse tranquila, las cosas iban de maravilla, pero necesitaba compartir todo lo que sentía con alguien, además llevaba toda la semana evitando a Haley y eso no ayudaba en nada... Suspiró profundamente y volvió a sonreír. Hotch la miraba muy fijamente

-¿Todo bien?-

-Sí, sólo era JJ... nada importante- contestó

-¿Estas segura? Si quieres dejarlo para otro día...-

-Ey, ey... no digas eso, no quiero cancelar esta noche- le dirigió una sonrisa- salgamos, ¿de acuerdo?-

Hotch se acercó y la beso profundamente dejándola al instante sin aliento y aprisionándola entre sus brazos, tan de sorpresa como la primera vez y moviéndoles a ambos el mundo como en esa ocasión... Luego se separaron, Emily sonrojada, lo miró sonriendo y aun abrazada de él

-Creo que estas de acuerdo- dijo suavemente

-Sí, porque sería una verdadera pena que te vieras tan hermosa esta noche y no tuviera oportunidad de salir contigo y presumir a tan maravillosa mujer-

Ella sonrió ampliamente, mientras lo tomaba del brazo para salir y disfrutar... olvidándose un rato de JJ, de la llamada, de otras dudas, de Haley, y de casi todo el mundo... Sonriendo, tan sencillamente... Porque en ese instante todo estaba bien entre ellos.


	16. Chapter 16

**N.A. **Hola, hola... pues despues de unos días aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, cada vez nos acercamos más a las explicaciones, espero que les siga gustando, como siempre gracias chicas por los reviews... y a los que no han comentado, los sigo esperando! jajaja. Saludos

**C****apítulo 16 **

**En el que llega el momento de confrontar todo**

Si de algo estaba segura Emily en la vida, era que no cambiaría esa clase de mañanas por nada en el mundo, eran lo mejor del universo tal vez... eran aquellas, como esa mañana, en las que despertaba en brazos de Aarón Hotchner.

El despertar era como salir de un sueño y entrar en otro, dejando una sensación cálida, de seguridad, de que todo era feliz y cómodo, porque así se sentía ella al abrir los ojos esa mañana, como si no existiera ninguna cosa mala que pudiera alterar ese estado de felicidad constante... Escuchaba únicamente el sonido de su respiración suave, mientras seguía ahí, quieta, caliente, cómoda, perfectamente feliz entre los brazos de Hotch; esas mañanas no debían cambiarse por nada.

-Hola- Susurró él al cabo de unos minutos, al despertar y encontrarla mirándolo fijamente

-Hola... ¿qué tal dormiste?-

-Excelente... – contestó él besándola repetidas veces- una maravillosa noche, es una pena que tengamos que levantarnos-

-Podemos no hacerlo- sugirió ella con una sonrisa

-Lamentablemente tenemos trabajo... me encantaría quedarme todo el día aquí contigo, pero si ambos no aparecemos, entonces eso será un serio problema- dijo él mirándola

-Bien...- dijo ella resignada- tendrás que cambiarme una mañana entera en la cama para otro día-

-Te la cambiare por un día entero apenas tenga tiempo- contestó él besándola nuevamente, antes de resignarse a levantarse

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Lo prometo, Emily... y no planeo fallarte- contestó seguro de lo que decía, complacido, y ella esbozo una sonrisa

Las cosas parecían ir bien, aunque dos semanas juntos era poco tiempo para estar tan segura de algo, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse segura con todo eso, tenía ciertos temores aun, eso era normal a esas alturas, pero había tenido muy poco tiempo para dudar... Esa tarde vería a Haley, eso debía servir de algo, ayudaría a aclarar cosas y seguramente la cosa iría mejor... Y corría con buena suerte esa noche, bueno, tal vez no era buena suerte sino ayuda, porque esa tarde también Hotch también estaría ocupado, cortesía de Rossi.

-Oye, Aarón ¿y a qué hora te desocupas hoy?- preguntó como quien no quiere

-No lo sé... no sé que tenga en mente Dave- contestó él- pero buscare no dejarlo tan tarde y te veo ¿quieres?-

-Sabes que me encantaría, pero no te preocupes, sino nos podemos ver el fin de semana con algo más de tiempo-

-Ya veremos... – contestó él- te llamaré de cualquier modo más tarde-

-Tal vez convenga que yo también haga algo hoy... para no extrañarte-

-¿Saldrás?-

-No lo sé... Podría hablar con JJ, o con Reid y ver... es una idea, pero veremos-

-Ok... de cualquier modo hablamos más tarde para vernos-

Emily sonrió, adoraba esas sensaciones, esas comodidades que brindaban las mañanas así, las cosas conjuntas... una vez que todo el enredado plan con Haley desapareciera, entonces no habría nada de mentiras ni cosas que omitir, entonces la cosa estaría mejor y ella y Hotch estarían felices juntos... o eso esperaba... le asaltaba todavía de vez en vez la duda sobre la relación, ¿era por ella o por Haley? Pero tenía que terminar de sacudirse esa idea o menos funcionaría, al menos eso había dicho Rossi...

En la UAC todo marchó con normalidad, con mucho trabajo, muchos casos que revisar y cosas de ese estilo, pero con la normalidad habitual, con las bromas de Morgan al pobre de Reid y con las miradas furtivas habituales, si alguien ahí no sabía que Emily estaba saliendo con Hotch, por la cantidad de miradas que estos cruzaban, podía imaginarlo, aunque aun no hablaban de eso. JJ era la única oficialmente enterada de la relación, así que era la única que le preguntaba al respecto a Emily y quien después podía o no repartirle información al resto del equipo, era una cadena extraña para enterarse de esas noticias.

Emily adoraba las mañanas como la de ese día, pero también odiaba las tardes justo como la de ese día... Por la tarde Emily empezó a ponerse nerviosa, necesitaba que todo funcionara bien para que Hotch no supiera que iba a reunirse con Haley, contaba con Dave, que quien sabe porque estaba aceptando ser su cómplice, pero no podía dejar de estar nerviosa, una falla en todo eso podía echar a perder su relación. Reid también estaba cubriéndola, le había hecho prometer que si alguien preguntaba dijera que había estado con él esa tarde, que después le explicaría, aunque esperaba sinceramente no tener que hacerlo.

Dejo la UAC al mismo tiempo que Reid, que intentaba parecer no muy curioso al respecto, pero luego se separó y fue a casa, Haley iría a buscarla, eran cerca de las 8 cuando tocaron a la puerta, era ella...

-Gracias por venir-

-No estaba segura si ya íbamos a dejar las cosas así- comentó Haley- no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que cuéntame que sucede-

-Estamos saliendo juntos-

-Excelente- dijo Haley sonriendo- ¿desde hace cuanto?-

-Dos semanas-

-Muy bien... es perfecto, es lo que queríamos, todo esta donde debe... Eso es todo-

-¿Eso es todo?- Emily se sorprendió al escucharla- ¿vas a dejar así las cosas?-

-¿Qué quieres que haga, Emily? El plan era lograr que salieras con él, eso era todo, llegamos a esa parte, aquí acaba la cosa... –

-Pero... ¿así?-

-Oh, por favor... ¿Qué te asusta tanto si él ya esta contigo?-

-Todo- contestó ella mirando seriamente a Haley- ¿qué va a pasar ahora? No sé si esto va a durar, es sólo porque el plan...-

-Ok, ok... ya entiendo- contestó Haley que sabía perfectamente de que se trataba todo eso desde mucho antes y estaba lista para hablar con ella- están saliendo juntos, a lo mejor es verdad, dos semanas es pronto para dar un panorama sobre la relación, pero él no se involucraría contigo sino llevará un tiempo considerándolo, analizando los riesgos... y decidió que puede arriesgarse a salir contigo, aunque ha pasado muy poco desde el divorcio, aunque trabajan juntos, aunque lo que sea, ya tomó la decisión de que puede intentar algo contigo, ¿no es suficiente con eso?-

-Pero es así porque planeamos que fuera así... porque me dijiste que hacer, decir, como actuar, que esperar y que responder- contestó Emily que no sabía bien que emoción le causaba decirle todo eso- esto es por ti, por lo que me enseñaste tú, y no quiero seguir haciéndolo, pero entonces no sé si dure lo que tengo con él-

-Pero no es por mi, Emily... nunca fue por mi, ni al principio- contestó Haley- ni aunque realmente hubieras seguido las instrucciones al pie de la letra, si es verdad que te ayude, pero lo hiciste a tu modo, con tus palabras y tus emociones, no es por mi... nunca quise que fuera por mi-

-Pero entonces...-

-Entonces significa que te quiere a ti, que siente algo por ti, y que desde antes de que esto se pusiera en acción él ya te veía de otro modo- dijo Haley decidida, aunque no totalmente complacida con lo que estaba teniendo que aceptar en ese momento- te lo dije desde el principio, sabía que sentías algo por él y que a él no le eras indiferente, sabía que... la única razón por la que él no se acercaba más a ti era por mi, porque seguía conmigo, ¿entiendes, Emily? Sé que al principio ni siquiera se acercaba a ti, primero por cuestiones del trabajo y luego... era porque me era fiel a mi, no iba a arriesgarse, la atracción estuvo entre ustedes siempre ahí... lo único que hice yo, fue darte las pautas para que movieras esto, nada más... Pero él siempre sintió algo por ti, Emily... Siempre-

Emily la miró muy asombrada, era obvio que todo eso le estaba costando a Haley, porque significaba admitir que su matrimonio podía haber tenido una falla sólo por la cercanía de Emily, porque significaba que ella sabía lo que Hotch sentía sin necesidad de que nadie más se diera cuenta, y lo que él había sentido era atracción por otra mujer, no había hecho nada, había sido fiel, pero la había sentido, muy profundamente... Todo eso significaba que Haley estaba admitiendo una derrota total, odiaba romper con todo eso así, odiaba haberse divorciado, odiaba saber que era el final, odiaba haber salido con otro hombre para compensar lo mal que estaba todo eso, odiaba ver a Hotch con otra mujer, pero sabía que iba a pasar, lo veía venir y había elegido propiciarlo en lugar de seguir odiando eso... Podía ayudar a Emily a adelantar lo inevitable, porque eso también la ayudaba a vivir con su conciencia tranquila...

Emily entendió. Y eso significo que sintió una gran alegría por ella misma, por ese sentimiento que Hotch había tenido por ella casi desde el inicio; pero que también sintió una pena profunda por Haley, por la elección de Haley, por como habían terminado las cosas, por como, de cierto modo, ella iba a quitarle a Hotch, por como había empezado a hacerlo antes de siquiera saberlo o imaginarlo... Emily entendió y eso les dolió a ambas.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17 **

**En el que por primera vez todo se pone en peligro**

El silencio que se creo entre ambas mujeres duro un largo rato, como si cada una tuviera que acomodar en total silencio lo que acababa de decirse y entenderse, no era incomodo estar así, pero en parte era algo que ninguna podía controlar... había sobrepasado un limite y habían entendido cosas de la otra que no se esperaban, que no estaban en ningún plan o acuerdo previo.

Pero lo mejor hubiera sido que cualquiera de ellas se diera cuenta del tiempo que llevaban en silencio, de que había pasado un largo rato... de que, antes de que siquiera hubieran dicho una palabra, tocaron a la puerta... hubo un momento de sorpresa tan parecido en ambas que tuvieron que rememorar lo que estaba pasando entre ellas, la sorpresa llevo a un movimiento brusco de parte de alguna y un vaso cayó al suelo haciéndose pedazos. El sonido llegó al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Emily?- era Hotch

-No creo que este- era la voz de Rossi preocupado, pero disimulando que suponía que pasaba- te lo dije, debe estar con Reid todavía-

Pero Rossi sabía que estaba ahí, sospechaba que Haley estaba ahí, y suponía que Hotch se había dado cuenta que Emily estaba en casa (el ruido, la luz) y eso estaba por convertirse en un serio problema... Haley y Emily se miraron durante la fracción de segundo más aterradora de sus vidas, nunca habían contado con eso, nunca habían creído que pudieran ser descubiertas. Sintieron que todo se deshacía a sus pies...

Haley finalmente percibió todo lo que había estado haciendo ese último par de meses como una traición, como un golpe a Hotch, como una trampa para tener algo, aunque no fuera algo para ella y fuera con las mejores intenciones... Emily sintió en ese segundo como su relación estaba a punto de derrumbarse, que estaba traicionando a un hombre maravilloso y que estaba haciendo una jugada sucia a su espalda, que importaba a esas alturas si era la última vez que se reunían, todo estaba por caerse.

-¿Emily?-

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Emily con un hilo de voz- no puedo decirle la verdad... nos matará... yo...-

-¿Confías en mi?- preguntó Haley de pronto

-¿Qué?-

-Todavía puedes salir bien parada de esto- dijo ella mirándola- pero tienes que confiar en mi y hacer lo que digo-

-Haley... ¿qué quieres decir?-

-Abre la puerta, finge que estas molesta, que has estado discutiendo conmigo- pidió Haley

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Emily- ¿quieres que...? –

-Él va a creer que vine aquí a averiguar si salían juntos, en el mejor papel de ex esposa molesta y celosa, así que prepárate y abre-

-Pero quedaras terriblemente mal tú- se inquietó Emily- y no quiero que salga así... –

-Hazlo, no tenemos tiempo, no podemos salir bien las dos de esto-

-Pero... –

-Lo mereces más, Emily- dijo Haley angustiada- sólo abre-

Emily no preguntó más, tomó aire, miro una última vez a Haley, evaluando que tan mal podían acabar las cosas, se esforzó por cambiar la expresión de su rostro y abrió la puerta para que encontrarse con Hotch confundido y Rossi detrás de él preocupado.

-¿Aarón? ¿Dave?- preguntó ella intentando parecer sorprendida, pero no como recién descubierta- ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-¿Qué esta pasando?- preguntó Hotch confundido y levanto la mirada- ¿Haley?-

Emily miró a Haley para ver su reacción, en ese momento resultaba la mejor actriz del mundo, mirando con una mezcla de enojo, frustración y cara de haber sido descubierta en medio de algo importante (aunque técnicamente así era)... Emily cruzó una mirada con Rossi, que seguía preocupado pero parecía no entender la reacción de ambas mujeres. Todo en ese momento era caótico.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-

-¿Acaso no puedo estar aquí?- preguntó Haley tomando por sorpresa a todos

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Quería ver si era verdad- dijo ella mirando alternativamente a Emily y a Hotch como si los estuviera evaluando- pero supongo que esto termina de aclarar todo... No era mentira, estas saliendo con ella... No sé si me sorprende en realidad... o era de esperarse-

-¿Viniste a eso?- preguntó Hotch serio, mientras el resto de ellos tenía el corazón colgando de un hilo

-Tenía derecho a saber- dijo Haley mirando ahora a Emily- y ella lo dijo, me dijo la verdad, pero... supongo que tenía que verlo para terminar de creerlo, Aarón-

-No tendrías que estar aquí- dijo Hotch mirando a Haley y luego a Emily- podíamos haberlo hablado, podrías haberme preguntado a mi-

-Esta bien, Aarón- interrumpió Emily en voz baja- esta bien, no tiene importancia-

-Sí la tiene...- dijo él mirándola

-De verdad no, Aarón...- Emily tomó a Hotch de los brazos y lo miro muy de cerca- esta bien, no paso nada... sólo era necesario saber la verdad- Emily miraba fijamente a los ojos a Hotch, esperando que de algún modo él entendiera lo que intentaba decirle sin palabras.

Hubo un momento que ni Rossi ni Haley entendieron, durante el cual Emily y Hotch tenían las miradas encontradas, muy fijamente, sin hablar, pero con la intención de comunicarse algo mutuamente, de explicarse algo que no eran capaces de poner en palabras, que no tenía modo de justificarse, Emily tenía tantas ganas de decirle la verdad sobre todo eso que estaba muda mirándolo, casi pidiendo perdón con la mirada; Hotch a la vez hubiera querido pedir perdón por tantas cosas, confesar otras tantas, explicar porque había aparecido así esa noche, decirle... que necesitaba estar bien con ella, que necesitaba desesperadamente quedarse con ella, acabar con esas cosas alrededor que los podían perturbar, pero también sabía que no tenía las palabras adecuadas para decir justamente eso y la miraba, finalmente, con esa misma intensidad... Era un momento tan intimo, que era inexplicable porque sucedía así...

-Esta bien- dijo al fin Hotch- esta bien... –

-Será mejor que me vaya- dijo Haley finalmente respirando aliviada

-Creo que es mejor... – contestó Hotch- es suficiente, quedaron claras las cosa ¿no?-

-Sí, muy claras- dijo ella, mirando una última vez a ambos y dirigiendo una tenue sonrisa que Emily correspondió con esa misma discreción- Adiós-

Haley cruzó la puerta sin argumentar nada más, en la entrada se quedaron Hotch, Rossi y Emily en silencio, sin saber por completo que había pasado en esos últimos minutos, la cosa no había sido tan terrible como habían llegado a pensar cada uno por separado, habían sobrevivido.

-Aarón... necesito decirle algo- dijo Emily de pronto, mirando hacia el espacio que Haley acababa de dejar- sólo... un segundo...-

-Esta bien- dijo él sin preguntar más y ella se separó de él

Hotch entró seguido de Rossi y se sentó en el sofá, soltó un suspiro profundo, había sido demasiado para una sola tarde, había sentido demasiadas emociones a la vez, demasiadas cuestiones que no esperaba tener que enfrentar de ese modo y le sorprendía mantenerse calmado a pesar de todo, le sorprendía no haber dejado salir demasiado enojo acumulado, querer soltar de golpe lo que había llegado a molestarlo, pero estaba tranquilo, Rossi se sentó junto a él esperando por si decía algo...

Pero Hotch parecía mantenerse calmado, increíblemente calmado, pese a lo que debía representar encontrarse a su ex esposa con su nueva novia en quien sabe que conversación extraña... Quien sabe como lo lograba, pero Emily parecía ejercer un efecto calmante en él. Hotch se mantenía sin decir nada, esperando que Emily volviera... más tranquilo de lo esperado. Rossi finalmente supo que era hora de hablar él.

-¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes?-

**N.A.** Tararan... ¿Qué tal? Se va poniendo interesante esto?... Espero sus comentarios... :D GRacias a las que siempre comentan... gracias a los que leen... Ya nos empezamos a acercar al final.


	18. Chapter 18

**N.A. **Bueno mis estimados lectores, estamos a nada del final de la historia y de todas las explicaciones, espero que les siga gustado y también recibir más de sus comentarios. Saludos

**Capítulo 18 **

**El momento en que se resume todo**

Algo cambio después de esa noche, aunque no pudiera verse que era, sencillamente algo había cambiado tras ese encuentro, y todos los que se habían creído conocedores de todo ese intrincado plan no entendían que pasaba en ese momento, no entendían como podían estar tan mal enterados de en que se habían metido, porque el plan de Emily y Haley sobre Hotch había terminado por tejer una complicada red detrás que era casi imposible saber como había sido creada...

Emily por un momento había visto todo (su relación, estabilidad, tal vez su trabajo, y la confianza de Hotch hacía ella) en total peligro, Haley se había sentido descubierta en una traición y manipulación tan dura y extraña que hubiera explicado el porque de su divorcio, Rossi sentía que había perdido el control de la situación que él creía que podía manejar mejor que los otros... De pronto la aparición de Hotch los había descontrolado y habían temido lo peor... Y a gran velocidad, una lluvia de mensajes y llamadas, había hecho que todos los conocedores de eso fueran comunicándose entre sí, dándole orden a la red de planes, para alertar del peligro, para estar preparando una coartada segura.

Pero Hotch no había dicho nada, había mirado confundido todo y, extrañamente, había aceptado las explicaciones vagas de Haley y Emily sin preguntar gran cosa... Ese fue la primera sorpresa, que no había daño, que Hotch había mirado a Emily en medio de esa situación un tanto irreal y le había creído y le había vuelto a sonreír. Y Rossi fue el primero en saber que eso no podía ser tan simple.

Pero no hubo tiempo de que Rossi interrogara a Hotch sobre lo que había pasado, no hubo tiempo de que averiguara que tanto de eso en realidad sabía, porque Emily, que en realidad necesitaba agradecerle a Haley haberla salvado en ese momento, regreso antes de lo esperado y Hotch ya no dijo nada... Pero algo sabía, esa tenía que ser la verdad, eso era lo único que explicaba la tranquilidad con la que había actuado, podía estar muy enamorado de Emily, aunque en realidad era muy pronto para creer eso, pero no podía ser la causa de eso, al menos Rossi no lo creía.

Pero las circunstancias no dieron oportunidad para averiguarlo, y esa noche, mientras disfrutaba de estar entre los brazos de Hotch, Emily no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo... Como iba intentar no tener tiempo en los días venideros.

El trabajo los absorbió esa semana, para beneplácito de todos, que así evitaron confrontar todo lo que debía pasar tras el encuentro entre Hotch, Emily, Haley y Rossi... Eso cambio el ambiente en la UAC, de tal modo que salir del espacio cotidiano para enfrentar a un asesino, casi resulto un alivio.

En medio del caso, las emociones se relajaron, pudieron centrarse en perseguir a un par de asesinos, matando hombres jóvenes y en buena forma, usando métodos de tortura... La presión sobre ellos aumentaba, los asesinatos se aceleraban, necesitaban toda su atención en eso, necesitaban no pensar ni un minuto en nada más, tal era la importancia del caso que durante cuatro días Emily y Hotch apenas llegaron a mirarse...

Y cuando atraparon a este equipo, a punto de torturar con tensión eléctrica a su décima victima, cuando contaron sus mínimas horas de sueño, taparon el expediente, empezaron a borrar las imágenes más crueles de su memoria... fue cuando se vieron obligados a regresar su realidad personal, fue cuando volvieron a mirar a Hotch y a Emily y empezaron a cuestionarse cuanto iba a durar eso.

-¿Hace cuanto qué lo sabes?- preguntó Rossi a Hotch esa noche tras regresar del caso.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Hotch distraídamente, detrás de la montaña de papeles que había dejado el caso

-De lo de Emily...- contestó Rossi cerrando la puerta tras revisar que no hubiera nadie cerca

-Dave... tengo que terminar con esto pronto- contestó Hotch- si quiero ver a Emily esta noche al menos un rato tengo que salir de aquí pronto... así que lo siento, no puedo charlar ahora si quiero ver a mi novia esta noche-

-¿No estas molesto?-

-¿Con ella?... No-

-Hotch... estoy hablando en serio sobre esto- dijo Rossi sentándose frente al escritorio dispuesto a no moverse de ahí- no tiene sentido todo esto-

-No todo lo que encuentras en la vida tiene sentido, amigo mío-contestó Hotch- ¿puedo seguir trabajando?-

-No.. tenemos que hablar, ¿hace cuanto que lo sabes?-

-Más o menos desde que recibí los papeles de divorcio, un poco antes de eso- dijo él aun revisando su archivos

-¿Cómo es que...?-

-Vamos Dave- contestó Hotch- hacemos perfiles, no puedo creer que esperaran que no me diera cuenta de esto... en algún momento tenía que atar los cabos y comprender todo-

-¿Pero cómo...? y... ok... Hotch tienes que explicarme esto, tenemos que hablar, es serio, ¿por qué no estas molesto?-

-Sería demasiado estar molesto con todos...-

-¿Con todos? ¿y con Emily?-

-Me enoje con ella, lo hice de verdad, si eso querías saber te lo digo, me di cuenta, averigüe y me moleste con ella, por supuesto que sí, muchísimo... tanto tiempo de confianza entre ella y yo, y de pronto resultaba que estaba organizando cosas con Haley a mis espaldas, eso era demasiado, no esperaba eso- dijo Hotch mirando una fracción de segundo a Rossi y una fracción de segundo hacía donde debía estar el equipo pero ya no quedaba nadie- con ustedes no fue mejor-

-¿Nosotros?- Rossi no entendió

-¿Acaso soy el único que sabe cuanta gente se involucró en esto?-

-A parte de Emily, Haley y yo ¿hay alguien más?-

-Sí...- Hotch cerró el archivo y miró a Rossi- mejor te pongo al corriente de esto, porque al parecer no sabes en que estas metido-

-Por favor, no puedes saber todo de esto, no mejor que yo...-

-De hecho si puedo... Sé que Emily y Haley empezaron a verse unas tres semanas después de que nos separamos, así inicio el plan, probablemente con dudas de parte de Emily, más o menos en ese entonces empezó a acercarse más a mi, en un ambiente de mayor confianza, algo muy curioso... – dijo Hotch seguro de lo que decía- confié en ella, ella en mi, hubo algo, y salimos juntos, pero despertó sospechas y empezaron las dudas, las preguntas y JJ terminó por enterarse, pero Emily ya le había planteado sus dudas y miedos a Haley y ahí entraste tú ¿no?-

-Haley me llamó, fue muy extraño, me planteo las cosas... y, lo reconozco, es terriblemente convincente, porque me pareció buena idea, era por apoyar a Emily, a ti también- dijo Rossi

-Hasta ahí vamos bien, nos entendemos...- dijo Hotch- pero entonces empezaron a involucrarse más personas en eso-

-¿Quiénes?-

-Reid fue el primero- contestó Hotch- cuando Emily tenía salidas o compromisos poco comunes o nos veíamos y tenía alguna llamada, su pretexto era Reid, siempre era Reid, supongo que Reid aceptó cubrirla siempre sin preguntar nada, pero después necesito investigar, le preguntó cosas a JJ, tal vez vio que tú te negabas a darle información y, como yo, termino atando cabos... y acepto cubrirla, aun no estoy seguro de si eso lo sabe o no Emily, puede que sí, pero no lo sé- concluyó Hotch- luego JJ, que también empezaba a hacerse más preguntas, sabía que algo pasaba entre Emily y yo, también inició investigaciones y cuando estuvo muy cerca de entender todo, Haley la contacto para asegurarse de que no arruinará eso, de mejore tenerla de su lado... y JJ aceptó unirse a eso, o más bien debió proponerle un intermedio, probablemente porque su intención siempre ha sido proteger a Emily, por supuesto Emily tampoco sabe eso-

-Me sorprendes- dijo Rossi verdaderamente sorprendido- ¿qué más?-

-Para mi buena suerte, creo que Morgan y García no están involucrados, nada más creen que el mundo se volvió loco estos días- contestó Hotch- porque después de que nos encontramos con Haley en casa de Emily todos han estado como locos, supongo que esa noche o al menos a la mañana siguiente no tardaron todos en contactarse entre ustedes, menos Reid, por supuesto, que todavía es ajeno al plan aunque sabe bastante sobre el-

Rossi se quedo mirando a Hotch sorprendido, en total silencio, como si todo eso fuera inverosímil, en realidad era más de lo que esperaba, él sabía demasiado sobre eso, más que cualquiera, tal vez la propia Haley no sabía tanto sobre las cosas alrededor del plan. Hotch había vuelto a su trabajo, hasta que recibió un mensaje y cerró su último expediente.

-Bien, casi termine esto, el último lo termino en la mañana- dijo mirando a Rossi aun silencioso y sorprendido- Emily me esta esperando y después de esta semana, necesito un rato con ella, así que me voy, si quieres quedarte pasmado aun, te recomiendo que no sea en mi oficina-

Hotch se levantó y tomó sus cosas con cierta prisa, mientras Rossi se levantaba para salir de la oficina tras él, aun meditando un poco más la conversación, era la primera vez que se enteraba de lo complicado que había sido todo eso, de lo descontrolado que se había vuelto y le sorprendió que Hotch aun conservara la calma.

-Aun no entiendo algo- dijo Rossi mientras caminaban con Hotch- dijiste que te molestaste con ella, ¿entonces porque aun así decidiste salir con ella? ¿por qué la perdonaste?-

-Porque la quiero Dave- contestó Hotch- me moleste pero podía pasarlo por alto, podía perdonar eso porque ella seguía ahí, porque seguía siendo ella y apoyándome, porque nadie me fue de tanto apoyo nunca, porque cuando lo descubrí ya la quería-

Con eso dicho, salió de la UAC sin esperar que Rossi dijera algo más.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19 **

**En el que se revelan otras verdades**

Emily estaba sentada cómodamente en su sofá con Reid al lado, platicando de tantos temas aleatorios que era difícil saber donde había empezado la conversación, pero así eran ellos, así estaban cómodos, y todo lo demás no importaba realmente, porque además era cosa de ellos, al menos lo era desde un par de meses atrás, cuando habían creado una amistad fija, una complicidad que tenía muchas cosas que se entendían sin palabras y casi nunca explicaciones.

¿Por qué no explicaban ciertas cosas? Eso era bastante misterioso, pero era aun más misterioso el porque, Reid en especial, no preguntaba porque no recibía explicaciones, sabía que llevaba mucho siendo la coartada de Emily cuando quería que nadie preguntara sobre sus salidas, por supuesto que él sabía que se trataba de reuniones con Haley, pero esperaba que Emily se lo dijera... sólo que no había encontrado el momento, no en ese último mes, no hasta esa noche.

-¿Ya vas a contarme, Emily?- soltó Reid de pronto

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué ha estado pasando estos últimos meses?-

-¿De qué hablas, Spencer?-

-De todo este asunto secreto que has llevado estos meses, que termino con el hecho de que salgas con el jefe... – miro a Emily que estaba algo incrédula- soy un genio, Emily, no esperabas que no me diera cuenta ¿verdad?-

-Suponía que habías sacado tus propias conclusiones... – Emily suspiró- siempre me prometía que te iba a contar, que de verdad te iba a contar todo, pero... siempre me parecía que no llegaba el momento, que no quería meterte más en el asunto-

-Pero soy tu amigo-

-Por eso mismo... Si algo salía mal, no quería involucrarte- contestó ella- era mejor así, sabía que tendría que contarte lo que estaba haciendo, porque te estaba usando de coartada, porque todo resultaba misterioso... Pero no llegaba el momento... ¿qué tanto sabes?-

-Creo que a grandes rasgos todo- contestó él- todo lo de Haley y tú y eso... ¿por qué hiciste eso, Emily? No logro entenderte... ¿de verdad te gustaba tanto Hotch?-

-No sé, no estoy segura de porque lo hice... no quería, al principio, si te soy franca no me gustaba la idea de hacer eso, de involucrarme donde no debía, de estar haciendo planes y eso a espaldas de Hotch- contestó ella- pero... cuando Haley lo planteo todo, cada palabra escogida cuidadosamente... ella sabía lo que quería y sabía como podía conseguirlo, de pronto me pareció que podía ser-

-Pero era arriesgado-

-Por supuesto, cuando dije que sí no lo analice del todo... cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba dentro, ya habíamos empezado a trabajar y Hotch... ya me resultaba más cercano, fue cuando me asuste, pero ya no podía salir-

-Pudiste decirme- soltó él- sabes que podía pensar en algo, te lo dije, soy un genio, te podía sacar de eso si querías... no querías, ¿verdad?-

-Funcionaba, lo que estaba haciendo funcionaba y... por eso no estaba segura de dejar el plan, pero por eso mismo creía que tenía que hacerlo-

-Creo que no entiendo esa parte-

-Era como si de pronto Hotch me mirara de otro modo, como si algo cambiara y estuviera dispuesto a acercarse a mi... –contestó Emily con un sonrisa- pero eso mismo era aterrador, porque no podía entender si era por mi, o por la persona en la que Haley me estaba convirtiendo, eso me asustaba muchísimo-

-Pero Emily...- soltó él con un suspiro- él siempre te ha visto de otro modo, bueno, no siempre, pero si desde hace bastante tiempo, desde antes de esto... y que yo me diera cuenta ya es decir... no puedo creer que tú no lo vieras-

Emily soltó una risita, no era la primera vez que le decían algo así, y de pronto todo eso tenía mucho más sentido, pero había necesitado mucha ayuda para entender como habían sido las cosas entre ella y Hotch desde antes, había necesitado que los demás miraran por ella para entender como la había mirado su jefe desde antes... Era raro, muy raro, pero también reconfortante.

Reid no era observador para ciertas cosas, como genio sabía de todo, pero en cuanto a relaciones humanas estaba verdaderamente perdido, por eso Emily se sentía un poco sorprendida de que supiera de que modo Hotch estaba interesado en ella... aunque tampoco era de sorprenderse, el genio siempre tenía una carta oculta... hacía tiempo que Emily suponía que ya conocía el plan, al menos que sabía vagamente que había uno, por eso esa noche decidió dejar de negarlo, porque si algo se salía de control necesitaba a su amigo cerca.

-Supongo que todos hemos sido un poco ciegos en esto- le dijo Emily al cabo de un silencio- me sorprende que Hotch también... me sorprende que él no sepa esto todavía-

-Yo no estaría tan seguro...- contestó Reid y Emily levanto la mirada alarmada- no estoy diciendo que sepa algo, pero... es probable-

-Entonces no sé porque no me a dicho nada, en caso de que lo sepa me sorprende que no haya terminado conmigo ya-

-A mi no- contestó Reid y le dirigió otra sonrisa

Afuera era noche cerrada, estaba oscuro, era tardisimo, eran casi las once y no había un alma en la calle... Hotch conducía con cuidado, aunque a prisa porque quería ver a Emily después de lo larga que había resultado esa semana, en la oscuridad distinguió una figura, pero hasta que se estaciono no se dio cuenta de que era Haley, se sorprendió, porque era obvio además que lo esperaba a él.

Sorprendido, bajo del auto y se acercó, si Emily lo estaba esperando esperaba no tardar demasiado en eso, no le apetecía mucho hablar con Haley... Ella se acercó a él como si fuera normal encontrarse con alguien a mitad de la noche y a mitad de la calle.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?-

-No me parece el momento o el lugar ideal- contestó él

-No creo que aceptaras verme si te pedía en otro momento... sólo te veo cuando vas a ver a Jack y no hablamos, así que creo que si es el momento y el lugar-

-No tengo mucho tiempo en realidad...-

-Emily esta con Reid, desde hace un rato, supongo que charlando en paz... así que creo que puede prescindir de ti un rato más. Sólo un minuto, lo prometo-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Esperándote... Rossi me llamo hace unos treinta minutos- contestó Haley- dijo que venías para acá y que... que ya sabías todo-

-Así es... desde hace un tiempo me atrevo a decir-

-¿Podemos hablar entonces?- dijo ella- prometo que voy a explicarte todo-

-Bien... hablemos entonces, ¿estas bien aquí o en el auto?-

-Aquí estoy bien- contestó ella...

Guardaron silencio por un minuto, un incomodo minuto, él desvió la mirada hacía la puerta, como deseando ver a Emily justo en ese instante y no tener esa conversación, aunque suponía que tenía que tener esa conversación en algún momento, Haley siguió su mirada, miro las ventanas iluminadas, la intención de él de terminar con eso y soltó un suspiro resignada.

-Lo lamento, ¿sabes?-

-¿Qué lamentas?-

-Haber metido a Emily en esto- contestó Haley- no tendría que haberlo hecho, la puse en una situación sinceramente incomoda... pero, creí que era lo mejor, que era un buen modo de acabar esto... todos podíamos estar bien... Tú y yo habíamos terminado muy mal, y creí que podía recomponer un poco las cosas ayudándote a superarlo, y la necesitabas a ella.. Pero en ningún momento pensé en que iba acostarle trabajo, en que podía herirla... Así que lo lamento, porque todo esto es cosa mía en realidad-

-Me moleste con ella...- confesó Hotch- cuando me di cuenta, cuando descubrí que las llamadas que recibía siempre y de las que no hablaba eran tuyas, cuando vi que Rossi estaba interesado en cubrirla, me di cuenta de todo, de que se reunían, de lo que le propusiste, de todo y me moleste con ella... Y decidí que toda esa cercanía y eso entre nosotros ya no valía nada...- suspiró

-¿Y qué paso entonces?-

-Fue a verme cuando mandaste los papeles de divorcio- contestó él mirando hacia algún punto de la oscuridad- fue a verme, aunque yo estaba molesto, aunque era un riesgo, aunque esa noche no fui especialmente amable con ella... Y... y se quedo, y estuvo conmigo durante el tiempo siguiente, para lo que fuera... Se quedo para apoyarme, y eso no tenía que ver contigo, no podía ser por ti... Me di cuenta de que mucho de lo que había pasado entre ella y yo en realidad no tenía que ver contigo, que era algo sólo de ella y yo... que sentía algo genuino-

-Lo que hizo nunca fue realmente por mi, Aarón- dijo Haley que finalmente ya se había hecho a la idea y podía decirlo

-La quiero-

-Lo sé-

Y ambos alzaron nuevamente la mirada hacía las luces de las ventanas...

**N.A.** ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal?... Espero sus comentarios... Este es el penultimo capítulo, así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20 **

**El momento de unir todas las piezas y... ser felices**

Hubiera sido imposible entender las reacciones, las intenciones, había muchas preguntas flotando en el aire, pero prácticamente ninguna respuesta, ¿por qué estaba sucediendo todo eso? Era fácil resumirlo en esa pregunta, pero pensándolo bien eso incluía más preguntas detrás y Hotch no estaba tan loco como para hacérselas todas y esperar todas las respuestas.

Con la espalda recargada en el auto y la mirada clavada en algún punto del edificio, era incapaz de preguntar algo más, sabía bastante, a grandes rasgos entendía todo lo que había pasado, pero no entendía porque había pasado, sabía porque se habían involucrado Rossi y JJ, imaginaba porque Reid no decía nada, pero las razones tanto de Haley como de Emily no eran así de claras y en eso parecía radicar todo el misterio en torno a su nueva relación y todo eso.

-Creí que podía reparar algo- dijo Haley- creí que si tú salías con ella estaríamos a mano de cierto modo-

-¿Estas saliendo con alguien?-

-Sí... Pensé... No sé, Aarón, era malo tener que dejar todo lo que teníamos tú y yo, pero era bueno cambiar, querer empezar de nuevo, algo diferente... pero me sentí culpable, de estar haciéndolo tan rápido, sin el divorcio, sin hablar, nada de eso... era pronto-

-¿Por eso hiciste esto?- preguntó Hotch intentando unir las piezas

-Creo que sí... ahora estamos equilibrados ¿no?- intento sonar conciliadora

Hotch no dijo nada, sólo le dirigió una mirada entre seria y amistosa, era difícil para él saber como serían las cosas entre ellos a partir de eso, nunca más iban a estar juntos, nunca iban a poder ser lo que en algún momento fueron, tampoco podían ser amigos, no habían terminado tan bien, nada por el estilo, pero estaba siendo francos, suponía que eso significaba algo, esperaba que algo bueno.

-Supongo que estamos en paz- dijo Hotch al fin

El sonido de la puerta los regreso al momento y lugar en el que estaban, Emily y Reid habían terminado su conversación nocturna y ella lo había acompañado a la puerta, de modo que era inevitable que se encontraran. Emily se puso pálida y miro directamente a Haley, Reid en automático le dio la mano, pero Hotch siguió sereno, como si nada de eso fuera extraño o tuviera que ver con él. Se despidió de Haley y camino hasta Emily. Reid, algo confundido se despidió a su vez de ambos y se alejo, volteando cada pocos pasos para ver si descubría que iba a pasar.

Emily miró a Hotch con la mirada asustada, pero él no parecía preocupado, confundido, ni nada así, simplemente le dio la mano y abrió la puerta invitándola a seguirlo, como si nada estuviera especialmente extraño ahí. Ella no dijo nada, tenía el corazón colgando de un hilo y hasta que estuvo sentada en su propia sala, nuevamente, no fue capaz de mirarlo.

-Hotch... yo...- su voz sonaba un tanto aguda por el miedo que la invadía

-Dime Aarón, ¿recuerdas? Terreno privado- dijo él y le dio un beso que Emily, por una vez, no supo corresponder.

-Necesitamos hablar...- dijo Emily separándose ligeramente de él

-Ahora no, Emily- dijo él volviendo a besarla, llevaba todo el tiempo del caso añorándola, deseando tenerla cerca y en los minutos anteriores, mientras hablaba con Haley, se había dado cuenta lo mucho que le hacía falta

-De verdad, Aarón- dijo ella que intentaba resistirse a seguirlo besando- necesito explicarte lo que sucedió, es un asunto complicado y feo, pero quiero que lo sepas-

-Em... sólo dime porque lo hiciste- se rindió él al fin

-¿Por qué... qué de todo?-

-Sé que paso- dijo él y ella se puso lívida al escucharlo- no estoy molesto, Em, pero si quiero saber porque accediste a hacer todo esto, porque poner tantas cosas en riesgo por esto-

Emily lo miró muy fijamente, siempre se había hecho esa misma pregunta, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que buscar una respuesta, aunque en realidad nada hubiera de lógico en todo lo que había hecho para llegar a esa noche, sabía que podía salir perdiendo más de lo que podía ganar, sabía que ella y no Haley era la que estaba corriendo el riesgo, por eso también se había preguntado la razón para hacer eso, aunque mucho tiempo sin tener la respuesta... Y sin embargo, en ese momento, sentada frente a Aarón Hotchner, quien había pasado por un terrible rato con su divorcio, que se había visto forzado a separarse de su hijo, que era un buen hombre y no merecía cosas malas... quien tenía esa sonrisa que la derretía, esos gestos especiales, cuyos besos hacían que el mundo entero se le moviera y que una sola caricia de él sobre su piel le hacía sentir que explotaban en un millón de chispas y tocaban el cielo, frente a ese hombre maravilloso, le parecía que la respuesta siempre había sido muy evidente

-Porque me importas, Aarón...- dijo al fin- porque te quiero, porque siempre ha sido así, porque creí que podía ayudarte a encontrar algo mejor, a ser feliz, de verdad te quiero-

Posiblemente todos habían imaginado algo así, tal vez todos, iniciando por ellos dos, siguiendo por los involucrados en aquel complicado plan, e incluyendo a los ignorantes Morgan y García que sólo veían el caos que se creaba, daban por sentado aquello, se veía como algo evidente, pero, una cosa era eso y otra ponerlo en palabras... Y era eso justo lo que Emily estaba haciendo, no se sentía victoriosa aun, sabía que quedaban riesgos, que su argumento no podía ser convincente tal vez, no había ganado nada.

Emily miro a los ojos de Hotch muy fijamente, en espera de su respuesta, del castigo, del precio que tuviera que pagar por todo aquello, en espera de las consecuencias de todo aquel plan, insegura, pero sincera, él sostuvo su mirada por poco más de un segundo, antes de volver a besarla, antes de fundirse en sus labios con total entrega y pasión, abrazarla con fuerza y lentamente guiarla al dormitorio... Perdidos en el otro, sintiéndose por cada poro, todo lo dicho esa noche se fue quedando olvidado, relegado a un momento menos intenso y especial entre ellos, entregados en cuerpo y alma, el asunto quedo olvidado... Relegado a un mundo que no tenía que ver con ellos abrazados, sintiéndose como parte completa del otro.

Emily besaba lentamente el cuello de Hotch mientras sus respiraciones se acompasaban, era noche cerrada, pero no habían dormido y al menos durante las últimas tres horas no habían tenido intención de hacerlo... ahí, abrazada a él, en total intimidad volvía a sentir que todo era perfecto, que las cosas habían salido bien. Él la tenía abrazada por la cintura y disfrutaba de sus besos...

-Em...- susurró él

-Dime, Aarón- contestó ella perdida en la travesía de saborear cada centímetro de su cuello

-¿Ya estas más tranquila con todo esto?- preguntó él

Emily se detuvo y lo miró muy fijamente, sorprendida porque sacara el tema nuevamente en ese momento, durante ese momento de total pasión había dejado de pensar en lo que pudiera pasar con ellos una vez que había sido descubierta...Él aun la mantenía abrazada, así que no sabía si las cosas iban bien o mal.

-Necesito saber algo Aarón- contestó ella- ¿por qué no estas enojado? Eso no lo entiendo-

-¿Quieres que este enojado?-

-No, claro que no, pero también necesito saber-

-Porque... aunque realmente estuve enojado por unos momentos, me di cuenta de que esto se trataba de algo más, porque tú siempre fuiste algo más que el plan de Haley, porque aun con todo eso, eras mi punto de apoyo, la persona que siempre estaba ahí, mi mejor amiga, siempre fuiste a algo más... Porque también te quiero, Emily-

-Es que yo te amo, Aarón- finalmente dijo ella

-También yo a ti-

-¿Entonces estamos bien?- preguntó Emily

-¿Aun no lo entiendes, preciosa?-

-¿Qué?-

Hotch la acercó un poco más a él, sonriendo, la beso con suavidad, con una ternura imprevista, haciendo que el momento se prolongara por más de medio minutos, haciendo que todo lo que estaba detrás de la llegada a ese momento se perdiera de sus mentes... La beso y de algún modo se prometió seguir haciéndolo durante los días venideros.

-Nunca hemos estado mal, amor... Nunca-

Y el beso se prolongo durante el resto de sus días.

**FIN**

**N.A **Y tan tan, eso fue todo... espero que les haya gustado la historia, confieso que el final me costo, jajaja... Gracias por leer, por seguir la historia, por los comentarios, por los animos... Gracias de verdad. Saludos a todos. Y felices fiestas!


End file.
